


Desperate Housewife

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Betrayal, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crack, Crossdressing, Domestic Bliss, Gold Digger, Kinks, M/M, Neglect, Out of Character, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Suburbia, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski, basically a bad porno, high society - Freeform, housewife, staig, style, throwing money at a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Domestic bliss wasn't always what it seemed. Sometimes your husband worked too much and came home smelling like cheap perfume. Sometimes you started destroying things in your own home so that handsome handyman would come visit you again.  For Stan Tucker, being a housewife was anything but easy.





	1. Service Call

**Author's Note:**

> I come to you with a bottom!Stan one-shot. It's pretty cliche but I just wanted to write some smut!
> 
> Do you want to see more smutty oneshots? Let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! <3
> 
> EDIT!: I got so many requests to make this a chapter fic that I am now turning it into a chapter fic! Enjoy! Will still be cracky porn!

Stan Tucker prided himself on being the perfect wife, the perfect domestic partner. He always looked his best, he cooked every meal from scratch, and, he kept his house spick and span and he looked good doing it. That was all he did, his husband didn’t want him to have a job, saying that he should worry about the domestic things and looking pretty while he went out and earned a living for them. Craig did earn a rather good living; the man was the Vice President of his company at only 30, making an impressive salary that kept them in nice clothes and a big house.

 

Everyone always told Stan how lucky he was that he was married to Craig Tucker, handsome, smart, successful, Craig Tucker. He always looked like a million bucks in his expensive Armani suits, his black hair slicked back, and carrying his inscripted Italian leather brief case with him to and from work. Stan wouldn’t deny his husband was handsome, that he was a good provider, that he loved him… But Craig demanded a certain amount of perfection from him. He had to always look perfect on Craig’s arm and act a certain way. It was fine, he had gotten use to it, he loved the man, so, he was happy to do so.

 

But lately, things hadn’t been going so smoothly.  Craig had been working late and last night he had come home smelling suspiciously of cheap perfume. When Stan was doing the laundry he had found a lipstick stain on his shirt collar. He still hadn’t confronted Craig about it; he just didn’t know how to go about it! He hadn’t even talked to anyone about it.

 

He tried to pull himself out of his thoughts when he looked down to notice the pancakes he was making for breakfast were nearly burned. He groaned and quickly flipped them, taking them off of the griddle and plating them. Craig would be coming downstairs in nearly a few minutes. He’d want to eat right away so he could get to work.

 

He could hear the footsteps making their way down the stairs and he quickly moved to put breakfast on the table for his husband.

 

Sure enough, Craig Tucker was dressed in his designer suit, his black hair slicked back, and his briefcase in hand. He looked over to his wife and flashed him a smile.

 

“Good morning, Darling.” He said, setting his briefcase aside before going over to the brunette and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You look beautiful this morning, I told you blue suits you, makes those pretty eyes of yours pop.” Craig added before going to sit down at the table. “I’m going to be home late again tonight, so plan for having dinner on the table around eight.” He said, looking down at his phone and pulling up some news articles. “You know how it is, our stocks have been raising so, more work for me to do.”

 

Stan just nodded his head before putting a cup of coffee in front of his husband. “Of course…I understand.” He said with a small sigh. “Um…Craig…I was doing laundry last night and…” He trailed off a little as he picked up a piece of bacon to chew on. “Well…I found a stain on your shirt collar…it was um…a lipstick stain…” He said, looking over to his husband who glanced up from his phone at the mention of the stain.

 

“Honey, what are you talking about?” Craig said, almost sounding amused. “That was probably from the business dinner I was at last night.” He said, patting his wife’s thigh.

 

“Okay, but…it also smelled like perfume...and not my perfume.” The brunette added.

 

“I do work with other people, Stan; you are being paranoid for no reason. We’ve been married for eight years, why would I have lipstick stains on my shirt? You’re the only one who leaves lipstick stains on my shirts.” Craig said before sighing. “I know me working these extended hours has been hard on you, Darling, but, it’s what I have to do to keep you in those designer clothes you like so much.” He said. “Honestly, I think you’re watching too many of those stupid soap operas.”

 

Stan sighed, he had a feeling this was how it was going to go down. Of course Craig was going to deny everything, and, if he ran to his parents they would tell him he needed to just suck it up. He did love Craig, but, his suspicions had only grown since the man had hired that new secretary, the blond, Tweek Tweak, or whatever the hell his name was. That was when the longer hours started, that’s when the cheap perfume started invading his home. He wasn’t an idiot; those things couldn’t all just be coincidences.

 

“You know I love you, don’t you, Baby?” Craig said, moving to pick up his wife’s hand and press a kiss to the back of it. “That’s why you’re wearing that big diamond ring on your finger, that’s why your last name is Tucker now, because I love you. So, stop being ridiculous with all of this nonsense, okay?” He said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the brunette’s plump lips.

 

“Okay… I love you too.” Stan said, watching as his husband stood up and put his plate on the counter. “You’re leaving already? It isn’t even seven thirty yet…you didn’t even touch your eggs.”

 

“Sorry Darling, I want to get in early so maybe I can get home early. Maybe after dinner tonight I can show you how much I love you.” Craig said, moving to give the brunette’s plump ass a little slap. He had made the brunette get those new ass implants to make that backside of his absolutely perfect. It had been the best investment he had ever made.

 

“That would be nice.” Stan said, smiling a little. “I just…I miss you… I don’t even feel like I see you anymore…” He said, handing the other brunette a thermos full of coffee to take with him to work.

 

“I know Baby, I know, I miss you too. Maybe you can come visit me at the office sometime this week. Just give me a call when you’re coming.” Craig said, picking up his briefcase and making his way towards the front door, his wife in tow.

 

“Okay, maybe we can have a little…intimate time in your office.” Stan said with a grin, tugging on his husband’s silk tie in a playful manner.

 

“Oh, I’m sure that can be arranged.” Craig said, leaning over to press a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. “Oh, I almost forgot, the handyman is coming today to fix the water heater.” He said. “I told him just to bill me, but, make sure you’re here while he’s working.” He said, before narrowing his grey eyes again. “And, if he does anything to make you uncomfortable, call me right away.” He said. He was a possessive man, and, the idea of someone putting their hands on his wife made him furious.

 

“Of course I will… Hopefully they won’t be a creep…I don’t really want to deal with that.” Stan said, before giving his husband a small smile. “Have a good day at work, I love you.” He cooed, letting Craig kiss him one more time before making his way out of the house and towards the black Jaguar he drove.

 

Stan closed the door behind him and his cheery smile quickly fell off his plump painted lips.

 

“Bastard is screwing that secretary of his!” He growled to himself, picking up a throw pillow from the couch and hurling it on the floor.

 

~*~*~*~

 

He had already had two glasses of wine before he forced himself to stop day drinking. He usually got pretty plowed during the afternoons but he had a handyman coming in to fix the water heater. He was still trying to figure out what to do with Craig. Should he hire some private detective to get pictures? Should he show up unannounced? Should he freak out on that blond secretary of his? It sucked because, he loved his husband, and he did! But…this just wasn’t fair… He had always been faithful, always been a perfect wife, done everything Craig wanted him to do, why didn’t it work both ways?

 

He downed the rest of his wine before putting the glass aside and looking out the bay window, seeing a service truck pulling up. Great, now he had to have some stranger in his house and make small talk with them while they worked. He ran his nails through his dark locks and stood up to look in the mirror, making sure he still looked presentable after he had gone and ‘accidently’ broke Craig’s favorite coffee mug.

 

He was dressed rather simply today, just a pair of black leggings that showed off his stupid plump ass his husband made him get work on, paired with a light blue tunic belted with a wide white Chanel logo leather belt around his midsection. He looked good enough for some fat guy with his ass crack peaking out while he worked. He shuttered a little at that, not a sight he wanted to see.

 

When the doorbell rang he just groaned, drudging over to answer it.

 

When he opened the door he was not greeted with some fat old guy like he was expecting, no, that was not who was standing in front of him at all. The man in front of him looked to be about his age, and, had a nice set of muscles on him. His arm biceps were being shown off by the button up uniform shirt he was wearing, and the top two buttons were undone, showing off a peak of what he could only guess was a nice set of chest muscles. He had short red hair and a rather nice thick red beard around a chiseled jaw. He was holding up a clipboard and had a pen in his other hand.

 

Well shit! Now he wished he would have done himself up a little more!

 

“Good afternoon, this is the Tucker household right? I’m Kyle Broflovski, I’m the contractor who is here to fix your water heater.” He said with a rather charming smile. “And you are…Craig Tucker?” He asked, looking down at his clipboard.

 

It took Stan a few moments to answer because he was too busy gaping at the hunk of a man in front of him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “O-Oh…no…I’m Stan Tucker…his wife.” He said, moving to step aside. “You can come inside.” He said, noticing the man was a little taller than him and smelled like a hardware store…or what he thought a hardware store would smell like…he had never been in one…

 

“Oh, sorry about that, well, Misses Tucker, nice to meet you, can you show me where your water heater is?” The handsome red head asked, picking up a tool box.

 

“O-Of course!” Stan said, hating that he for some reason yelled that. He blushed a bit and started leading the handyman towards their garage. “Um…you can just call me Stan.” He said, clearing his throat a bit. “And, thanks for coming out here on such a short notice… My husband never has time to fix anything and…I don’t know how…actually I don’t think he knows how either…”

 

Kyle laughed and shook his head. “It’s okay, I had the time, and, it’s my job.” He said, before looking at the water heater. “Hmm, I don’t think this will be too big of a fix.” He said, before sighing. “Though, I should have brought someone else with me, this is something I could use an assistant for.” He said.

 

Stan didn’t know why he decided to offer, he wasn’t exactly one for manual labor, but, this handyman was enticing as hell. “Um…I can help you… I mean…if you want me to.”

 

The handyman turned to look at the brunette and smiled. “I don’t want you to have to work on your own water heater, Sweetheart, and, I don’t want you to have to get all dirty.” He said, before watching as the brunette shook his head.

 

“Oh, I don’t mind at all…I have nothing else to do right now…might make the afternoon go by faster.” Stan said, biting his lower lip as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

 

“Well alright, I appreciate it, I just need you to hand me a few things, that’s all.” Kyle said with a smile.

 

“I think I can manage that.” Stan said, moving to kneel down next to the red head. “So…you’ve been doing this a long time?” He asked, making small talk as he tried not to get caught ogling the man’s biceps.

 

“Ehh a few years, honestly, it’s just helping pay off my debt from getting my Masters.” Kyle said with a laugh. “You know, those student debts really come after you.” He said, having a feeling this brunette didn’t have that issue. He was living in a pretty nice house.

 

“I wouldn’t really know, I didn’t go to college. I wanted to but…ended up getting married instead.” Stan said with a shrug.

 

“Hey everyone has a different path.” Kyle said, before opening up a panel of the water heater. “Mind passing me that big red screwdriver there?” He asked, holding out his hand. As he did so, he accidently brushed his hand against the legging clad thigh.

 

“H-Here…” Stan said, biting his lower lip to contain a moan.

 

“Thanks, this looks like it will be pretty easy, shouldn’t take me longer than an hour.” Kyle said, looking at it and quickly unscrewing a few screws to examine the pipes.

 

“Oh, that’s good! I’m glad it isn’t anything too serious.” Stan said, before clearing his throat a little. “Would you like something to drink? It’s kind of warm in here…” He said. “Some water maybe?” He added.

 

“Sure, that would be great, thanks.”

 

Stan nodded his head and moved to stand up and head towards the kitchen. God this guy was handsome! He was thinking about how it would feel to have those large hands run all over his body, that beard tickling his skin… If Craig could fuck around with that secretary of his, why couldn’t he too? Why was it he always had to be faithful and perfect! He did so much for Craig, he supported him when he went to college, he was always holding a drink when the other brunette came home, he cooked and cleaned for him, he dressed in lingerie for him, he got ass implants for him! It was time for Stan Tucker no…Stan Marsh…to do something for himself!

 

He moved to tug his shirt down a little, letting it show off his shoulders a bit more and poured water into a glass. He made his way back to the garage and saw the red head had unbuttoned a few more buttons from his work shirt. He must have been getting hot. He grinned a bit at that.

 

Before he could say he had returned, the handyman stood up and turned around, bumping right into him and knocking the water all over the both of them.

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry.” Kyle cried out, noticing they were both soaked now. He couldn’t help but see the cute little figure that the brunette was sporting now that his light blue tunic was nearly see through. “Got you all wet.” He said, moving to wrap an arm around the brunette’s waist to keep him from falling after they collided.

 

“It’s okay, just an accident. Oh, but you’re shirt is drenched.” Stan said, noticing the arm around him. “Let me help you with that.” He said, reaching over to undo a few buttons. “My husband might have a shirt that can fit you…” He added, not believing he was doing this.

 

“It’s okay, I can just work without the shirt.” Kyle said. “I’m more worried about you, I hope I didn’t ruin that outfit of yours, looks expensive.” He said, moving to toss his shirt aside as he kept his hold on the brunette.

 

“I-It’s just water…nothing to worry about…” Stan said, his blue eyes going wide when he looked at the muscular bare chest that was now being shown off. This truly was a sight. “Let me pay you extra for this…I feel just horrible…” He said, leaning over to pick up a towel and start dabbing the red head’s chest with it.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Kyle said. “Not every day a pretty brunette starts toweling me off while I’m on a job.” He said with a laugh. “Seems like payment enough for me.”

 

Stan blushed a little. “Oh…well than…maybe I can do some other things for you…” He said, looking away in a coquettish manner. “Like…help you finish fixing this water heater.” He said, moving to pick up the screwdriver. “Can you show me how to use this? You know…just in case I need to open this thing up again?” He said, turning and looking over his shoulder at the red head.

 

“I think I could do that.” Kyle said, moving to position the brunette in front of him. “It’s not hard you just have to make sure it gets into the little crack.” He said, taking the brunette’s hand and guiding it towards the screw, pressing the tool into the divot. “Yeah, you got it, just like that.” He said, leaning down a little to get a better look. As he did so, he couldn’t help but press against the brunette’s backside. God, he had a nice ass, so plump and perky. It was a sin for it to only be contained in those tight leggings.

 

“It’s in, so…now what do I do?” Stan asked, closing his eyes when he felt the larger form press against his back. Oh God…

 

“Just gonna give it a little turn.” Kyle said, gently grabbing the brunette’s wrist with his large hand and helping him turn the screwdriver. “Don’t be afraid to get a good grip on it, be a little rough with it.”

 

“Like this?” Stan asked, his voice becoming a bit more breathy as he managed to give it a rough turn.

 

“Yeah…just like that.” Kyle said, his voice becoming husky as he watched the smaller brunette undo the screw and let it fall to the ground. “Good job, you did that just perfectly.”

 

“So…what’s next?” Stan asked, not moving from his spot. He was enjoying the feeling of the handyman pressed against him too much.

 

“Well, next I have to use a crowbar to get this panel off.” Kyle said, picking up the tool. “This is a little tougher; sure you wanna help me with it?”

 

“Yeah…I do.” The brunette said, watching as he red head handed him to tool and helped him placed it in the crack of the panel.

 

“Okay, for this part we got to pump this crowbar up and down to get it loose.” Kyle said, grinning a little. “Just…hold on tight, don’t want it slipping out of your hands.” He said, placing his hands over the brunette’s. “Just…pump it…”

 

Stan couldn’t help but let a soft mewl escape his lips at those words. He took in a deep breath and started to move the crowbar up and down, feeling Kyle’s added strength helping it. “L-Like this? Am…I doing it right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah…you’re doing great…just a little harder….” Kyle breathed out, licking his lips a little as he tightened his grip on the brunette. “Just like that…” He added, feeling his cock getting hard at the small grunts and moans the pretty brunette was making. Holy shit…

 

“O-Oh…this is…hard…” Stan breathed out, sounding like he was out of breath. “Mngh!” He cried out, watching as the panel came loose and fell on the ground. He tried to focus on breathing, but, he could feel something poking his ass, and, he had a feeling of what it was.

 

“You did great…sure this is your first time?” Kyle asked, taking the crowbar from Stan and putting it back in the toolbox. “I think you lied to me when you said you’ve never done anything like this before.” He added, not being able to help himself. He placed a hand on the brunette’s curvy hip and the other hand on the wall. “So…when does your husband come home?” He decided to ask. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this cute brunette wanted.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle had never been on such an expensive bed before, in such a large room, and he had never been preparing to fuck some pretty rich housewife on his martial bed.

 

“You sure you wanna do this? I mean…you’re married…we just met…” Kyle said, before finding a perfectly manicured nail pressed against his lips.

 

“My husband is cheating on me with his secretary.” Stan said simply. “I think I deserve to have the same kind of fun he has been allowing himself to have for almost a year.” The brunette said. “So yes, I want to do this.” He said.

 

“Well then, who am I to deny you?” Kyle said with a smile, moving a large hand to caress the brunette’s delicate cheek. “I’m already half way undressed anyways.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to Stan’s slender neck while his hands went to undo the brunette’s Chanel midsection belt, throwing it aside.

 

“Mngh…” The brunette moaned, closing his eyes as he shuttered. “I-I’m…sensitive there…” He breathed out, feeling his tunic slip off of him. He managed to grab the waist band of his leggings and tugged them down, revealing a pair of white panties.  “Now…let me help you out of those pants.” He purred, moving his hands to undo Kyle’s belt and unzip his jeans. “I bet you’re huge.”

 

“Well, I’m sure I can stretch you out to fit all of me.” Kyle said with a smirk, kicking his jeans out so he was now only in his boxer briefs. “God, you’re hot… Those panties are really doing something to me… You’re just a naughty little housewife, aren’t you?” He purred into Stan’s ear. “Just want some blue collar guy to make you all dirty while your rich husband is away.” He added, moving to lay the brunette down on the large plush bed. “You got something I can prepare you with? Don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I want you to make me dirty.” Stan purred back, leaning in to press a smoldering kiss to the red head’s lips, managing to slip his tongue in. “You have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve had…sex this hot…” He breathed out, looking up at the muscular handyman with half-lidded blue eyes. When Kyle mentioned something to prepare him with, he moved to open the bedside table drawer, pulling some lube out. “Here,” He said, handing it to the red head.

 

“Perfect, but first, got to get these cute little panties off of you.” Kyle said, leaning down so he could grab the band with his teeth. He slowly pulled them down the moaning brunette until they were off, and hanging in his mouth. He removed them and opened up the lube, smearing some on his fingers. He slowly inserted one into the brunette’s entrance, groaning when he heard Stan let out a cry as he did so. Soon enough he pushed in another and spread him apart. Once he was satisfied with that, he slicked up his cock and lined himself up.

 

“Gonna…push in now…” Kyle groaned, taking in a deep breath before he moved to press into the brunette. “F-Fuck…” He moaned. “S-So…tight…”

 

“Ahhh!” Stan cried out underneath the redhead. He quickly moved to wrap his lean legs around the red head’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. “O-Oh…God…you’re…so big!” He moaned, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Kyle start to move inside of him. “P-Please!” He cried out, running his nails down the handyman’s muscular back. He knew he was going to leave some scratch marks behind, but, he didn’t think Kyle would mind that much.

 

“You’re so…gorgeous…so sexy…” Kyle moaned, picking up the pace a bit as he moved to put his hands on the brunette’s hips. “You’re husband…an idiot for cheating on you… I’ve never seen someone so perfect before…”

 

Stan groaned and arched his back as he let soft cries escape his plump lips. “K-Kyle…” He mewled, moving his nails up so they were running through the man’s short red hair. “J-Just…like that!”

 

Kyle grunted as he picked up the pace getting encouraged by the beautiful brunette writhing underneath him. “Yeah Baby….take it…take all of it…” He purred, slipping his hands underneath the brunette so he could grab onto that perfect plump ass. “You like this cock…don’t you…you like how…it fills you up…”

 

“Y-Yes! Yes I love it!” Stan screamed, finding himself getting closer and closer. “O-Oh…Kyle…I’m…going to come!”

 

Kyle nodded his head, sweat running down his forehead. “G-Go ahead and come…I’m going to too.” He breathed out, giving the brunette a few rougher thrusts to bring him over the edge.

 

Stan screamed as felt himself coming, semen running down his legs and onto the expensive sheets they were fucking on. “K-Kyle!” He cried out, holding onto the man for dear life as he came.

 

Kyle groaned as he started to come, filling the pretty brunette up with his semen. “F-Fuck…” He moaned, giving a few more thrusts until he was done and Stan had finished his own orgasm.

 

“Oh God…that…was amazing…” Stan breathed out, feeling Kyle pull out of him and roll over and gather him in his muscular arms. “You’re amazing…”

 

“Baby…you’re the one who was amazing…” Kyle said, leaning over to press a kiss to Stan’s lips. “I hope this won’t be the last time I see you.”

 

Stan let out a breathy laugh. “Oh…I don’t think so…I have lots of things around here that need fixing.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

When the clock struck eight and the black Jaguar pulled up to the front of the large house, Stan Tucker was all dolled up again and holding a drink in his hand. He smiled when the door opened and his husband came in, holding his brief case. He already smelled the cheap perfume and saw a few blond hairs on the man’s black blazer.

 

“Hello Darling.” Craig purred, leaning in to press a kiss to his wife’s lips as he took the martini. “You look happy.”

 

“I’m just happy you’re finally home.” Stan said with a sweet smile. “I missed you.” He said, leaning over to pull a blond hair off his husband’s blazer. “Dinner is on the table.” He said, before pausing. “Oh, but the garbage disposal is broken.”

 

“Guess we’ll have to call a contractor to come fix it.” Craig said, trying to hide the small lipstick stain on his collar. “Was the handyman who came earlier any good?”

 

“Oh, he was pretty good; I’ll give him a call in the morning.” Stan said with a smile, following his husband into the kitchen. If Craig could have fun, so could he.


	2. Brunettes are Better than Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High society was complicated and though Stan Tucker had been in it for awhile, he still wasn't use to it. It didn't help that he had two men in his life that were vastly different and both drove him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for strong sexual content! (this is basically just a bad porno so...you know)
> 
> I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic after people expressed a want for it! I'm glad you guys liked it so much!
> 
> Total crack and smut ahead!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

“You slept with another man!?” Wendy Black cried out, her blue eyes going wide as she nearly dropped the wine she was holding.

 

“Shhh! Don’t scream that out to everyone!” Stan hissed, rolling his eyes a bit as he pushed his oversized sunglasses onto the top of his head. He was out with his best friend for a shopping trip and they were currently taking a break and having lunch at a chic bistro in the middle of the luxury shopping center.

 

After his tryst with the handsome handyman last week, he hadn’t stopped thinking about him. He had already started destroying things in his home on purpose so he could see him again. It was complicated, Kyle was something, he really liked him, but, he still loved Craig, even though he knew his husband was cheating on him.  They had been married for eight years, they did love each other, but somewhere along the line, Craig had decided he needed something on the side, and he, decided he deserved the same pleasures as his husband.

 

He took a sip of his red wine as he looked over at Wendy who was still freaking out. She knew him as the perfect housewife and partner to his husband, and, just because he had slept with Kyle didn’t mean he wasn’t perfect. He was the perfect wife, the perfect upper class domestic angel.

 

“Don’t you love Craig? Stan…how could you do this?” Wendy asked, looking concerned as she leaned across the small table they were sitting at.

 

Stan sighed at that. “Of course I love Craig, he’s my husband, but Wendy, he’s cheating on me. I have all the proof I need. His fling isn’t serious, and, neither is mine. I just don’t think its fair he gets to fuck around with that blond skank whenever he wants and I get to just stay at home cooking and cleaning for him wondering if my husband finds me attractive still.” He said, brushing some black locks out of his face.

 

“Stan, I know Craig still finds you beautiful, he’s always all over you.” Wendy said trying to comfort the brunette. “And you are gorgeous, Honey.”

 

“Well, if I am, why is he cheating on me? I got so much done for him. I got those stupid fucking ass implants for him, I got the lip injections, I got that bump in my nose smoothed out, I’m only thirty and I’ve already had more than three plastic surgery procedures for him.” Stan said, looking into the dark red of his merlot. “It just…it hurts… I love him so much…and I don’t want him to leave me…” He admitted, allowing himself to be vulnerable at that moment.

 

“Honey, he’s not going to leave you.” Wendy assured. “Lots of guys like him fuck around with bimbos in their offices, I think it’s just part of having a guy who is a big shot executive.”

 

“Do you worry about Token cheating on you?” Stan decided to ask.

 

“I guess…I think maybe everyone worries about that at one point or another. But he’s a doctor I honestly think he’s too busy to have time for anyone else, but, it’s still possible.” Wendy said, seeing her friend was really reeling with this entire thing. She remembered Stan and Craig’s wedding. They had been so happy, such a cute couple, they still were. She felt bad wanting to tell him in high society this wasn’t uncommon. Stan came from a middle class environment before he met Craig, he didn’t know the ins and outs of how complicated things could get when money was involved.

 

The brunette finished off his wine and put the glass down. “I guess… I mentioned this to some people at the country club, not telling them anything about Craig, just mentioning adultery, and they all acted like it wasn’t a big deal at all.” He said. He had been in this high society for awhile now, but, he still didn’t understand parts of it.

 

Wendy didn’t even know how to go about explaining that to Stan, because honestly, there wasn’t an explanation for it, so, she decided to change the subject. “So, tell me about this Kyle, what did he look like? He had to have been handsome as hell for you to give him a shot.” She teased with a smile.

 

Stan laughed a little. “He’s something…like Craig is handsome but Kyle is sexy. He has these…big muscles and this…rugged beard.” He said in a lovesick tone. “All that handy work he does must really give him a work out, especially in his biceps.”

 

The other brunette smirked a bit. “Okay, but, who has the bigger dick, Kyle or Craig?” She asked, pouring the brunette some more red wine.

 

Stan blushed a little at that question. Was he really about to describe his husband’s cock compared to the blue collared hunk’s dick? Well, maybe it was all the wine he had in his system, but, he was more loose with his lips then he usually was.

 

“Well, they are both very gifted in that area, which, I am very thankful for.” Stan said with a smile. “I don’t want to go into too much detail but…one is thick and one is long…both are good.” He said, laughing a little as he put a hand to his cheek.

 

“I think you’re a lucky bitch, Stan Tucker, I don’t know if I should feel bad for you or feel extremely jealous.” Wendy admitted, moving to clink her glass against Stan’s. “So, what are you planning on doing after we’re finished up here?”

 

“Oh, I’m going to go visit Craig at the office.” Stan said. “I bought some expensive slutty dress I was going to wear and make him fuck me on his desk.” He said simply. “I’ll make sure to be extra loud so that whore hears me. He may be getting Craig’s cock occasionally, but, I don’t want him to forget I also get his dick, and, I also get his money, his last name, and everything else.” He said, tapping manicured nails on the bistro’s glass table top.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan sighed as he parked his silver Porsche in the parking garage of the large cooperate skyscraper his husband worked out of. He had changed out of his outfit he went shopping in into his slinky number he had bought while shopping. It had cost a pretty penny; a Saint Laurent short black halter dress paired with some black rock stud Valentino heels. He clutched onto his Birkin bag as he made his way towards the elevator that would lead to the top floor where his husband worked.

 

He hated that he felt nervous, he had been to Craig’s office many times, but, this was the first since he figured out his husband was cheating on him. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep his cool when he saw Tweek. He just wanted to bash his cheap perfume wearing face into his desk.

 

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the elevator ding and open up to the office.

 

He remembered the first time when he saw Craig’s work place; he had been in awe by how large and fancy it was. Crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, marble floors, fish tanks in the wall, it was beyond elaborate. In front of the executive offices was a large secretary desk, and that was where Tweek sat.

 

The blond was looking down at his phone sipping on a latte from Starbucks. His fluffy blond locks were tamed slightly by a headband, and, he was dressed in a simple white button up shirt and short black skirt. Stan could already smell that cheap perfume his husband always came home smelling of. That fucking scent made him want to puke.

 

He noticed Tweek didn’t bother to look up at him until he cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, Misses Tucker, what are you doing here?” The blond asked, looking the brunette up and down. “You usually don’t come to the office. Mister Tucker mentioned that you would call”

 

Stan took in a deep breath so he could keep his cool. “Well, I wanted to see Craig. He’s been working so late I barely see him anymore. Besides, I’m his wife; I don’t think I need to schedule an appointment with him.” He said, noticing the blond didn’t look happy at his arrival. Perhaps he had ruined some afternoon delight the blond was going to have with his husband? What a shame! He smirked a little at that thought. The only thing better would have been catching them in the act.

 

Tweek frowned a little. “I’m just saying what he told me he preferred, Misses Tucker.” He said, before standing up. “I’ll go let him know you’re here, just one moment.” He said, walking over to the office door and opening it up.

 

As soon as the blond went inside and closed the door behind him, Stan quickly ran to the large wooden door and put his ear against it, wanting to hear what was going on inside.

 

“You’re wife is here.” He could hear Tweek saying. “I thought you told him to call! We were suppose to have our alone time! Now it’s ruined!”

 

Stan smirked even more at that. “Aww…poor thing.” He said in a whisper.

 

“I can’t force Stan to do anything.” He could hear Craig snap, obviously losing his temper. “It will just have to wait another time. My wife is already starting to get suspicious. He’s smelling that perfume you always wear on me, and, yesterday he found blond hair on my suit jacket. I told you to be fucking careful about this shit! I already had to make up some bullshit story about that lipstick stain on my collar.” He snapped, letting out a frustrated growl.

 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Craig. I didn’t realize I was the one who had to be so careful. It takes two to fuck you know.” He heard Tweek say.

 

“I don’t want to hear it right now. Just…send my wife in, now.” He overheard Craig snap. Soon enough, footsteps were heading towards the door and Stan quickly ran back to his place in front of the secretary desk. He watched as the door opened and the blond came out, a scowl on his painted lips.

 

“Misses Tucker, you can go ahead and go in.” Tweek said, moving to go back to his desk and sit down, quickly grabbing his phone and typing furiously on it.

 

“Thank you.” Stan said in an overly sweet tone, making his way towards the office and letting himself in. He smiled a little when he saw his husband trying to hide how flustered he was. Craig looked so powerful sitting behind his large ornate desk. Of course he was in his designer suit, hair slicked back, looking like his usual million dollar self. Even so, even all of that couldn’t hide the red on his cheeks and the irritation in his grey eyes. Craig had always had a bad temper and though he was good at hiding when he was angry or flustered, Stan could always tell.

 

“Darling, what do I owe this surprise?” Craig said, smiling as he stood up, making his way over to his wife. His smile turned a bit more lecherous when he saw what his wife was wearing. “You went shopping I assume? This outfit…shows a lot more skin than you usually show.” He said, moving to put his hands on the brunette’s supple hips.

 

“I wanted to look sexy for you.” Stan said, smiling as he gently tugged on his husband’s silk tie. “I feel like lately…you aren’t looking at me like I’m attractive.”

 

“Baby, you know that’s not true.” Craig said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to the brunette’s plump lips. “Your beautiful, perfect, everything a man could want.” He said, giving his wife’s ass a slight pat. “What would give you that silly idea?”

 

Of course Stan wanted to yell out that it was because Craig was cheating, but, he decided to keep mum. “I don’t know…I just…don’t feel like you’ve been as…affectionate with me as you use to be… You’ve been working all the time and we haven’t even gone out on a date for over a month.”

 

“Sweetheart, I know this has been really hard on you, it’s been hard on me too, believe me when I say I find you stunning and I miss you.” Craig said, wrapping his arms around the smaller brunette’s waist. “Tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

 

Stan smiled a little. “Make love to me? Make love to me right now, on your desk.” He said, moving to caress his lover’s clothed cock through his expensive trousers. “I know how to make you feel good, don’t I?” He cooed, moving to press his form against Craig’s.

 

Craig couldn’t help but groan when his wife caressed his covered cock. “You know how to make me go crazy.” He purred, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the brunette’s graceful slender neck. “You want me to fuck you on my desk? I think that can be arranged.” He said, moving his hands down to cup the brunette’s plump ass. “Just keep it down; I know how loud you can get.”

 

Stan laughed and shook his head. “Well, that’s no fun.” He cooed. “I can’t help how loud I get.” He added before finding himself being picked up by his husband and brought over to his desk. He had to admit it was quite arousing when Craig simply brushed everything off his desk and laid him on top of it, quickly undoing his belt and throwing it to the ground.

 

“Well, I don’t need the whole office hearing us. I like those lovely sounds you make reserved only for me.” Craig said, crawling on top of the brunette and running his hand up his wife’s thigh.

 

Stan was already moaning, already spreading his legs for his lover as Craig unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs. “Craig…” He breathed out, arching his back as he managed to get his husband’s suit jacket off of him. He ran his manicured nails down the man’s back, scratching him through his white dress shirt.

 

Craig smirked as he lifted the skirt of the expensive black dress up and grabbed his wife’s panties, pulling them down. Hearing Stan moan was one of his favorite noises, but, he did need some quiet. He didn’t want Tweek hearing, and, he didn’t want his coworkers all hearing. He moved to take his tie off and gently lifted the brunette’s head. “Baby, I’m gonna gag you… Don’t worry, I promise I’ll make you feel amazing.” He purred, wrapping the red silk tie around his wife’s mouth and tying it behind his head.

 

Stan was a bit perturbed Craig had the audacity to gag him. He knew he was doing it for that whore who was sitting at the secretary desk. Well, his husband was in for a surprise, he could get so fucking loud getting fucked; a gag wouldn’t do any good. He closed his eyes as he felt Craig squirt some hand lotion on his fingers and slip one inside his entrance. He screamed, the noise starting to get through the tie. He got even louder when Craig stuck in the second finger and stretched him.

 

“Mngh!” Stan moaned, wrapping his legs around his husband’s waist, arching his back a bit.

 

“So loud…” Craig said, moving to line himself up and press into his wife’s opening. He looked down at the beauty underneath him. He was a lucky man, Stan was beautiful, and, such a good little housewife. Honestly, he was man of excess; he liked having more of a good thing. Having Stan and Tweek was an embarrassment of riches for him.  He gripped the brunette’s hips and started to thrust in and out of his lover. “You’re such a cockslut… You always have been…” He said, smirking a bit. “I remember…when I met you…innocent little angel from some small town in Colorado…” He mused. “God…fucking…small town beauty who came to my frat party…”

 

Stan had to smile a little through the gag. He remembered that. He had gone with some friends to a party at Colorado University and had met Craig. He wasn’t a student; he was working at some shithole job at the mall. Everything had changed that night… He closed his eyes and decided to fall into Craig’s sweet words and walk down memory lane instead of thinking about his indiscretions.

 

Craig picked up the pace a bit, loving the way he felt inside of his wife. Stan had curves, always felt so good to play around with, Tweek was a bit lankier, and though it was nice, it couldn’t beat the original… He moaned, closing his eyes as he grabbed the smaller brunette’s wrists and pinned them over his head as he continued his ministrations.

 

By this point Stan’s heels had fallen off his feet and he was screaming through the tie. The desk was rocking a little and he could hear Craig making his usual grunts and moans as he got rougher with him. Before he knew it, he was clenching his eyes shut and coming, and, Craig was coming inside of him.

 

Craig removed the tie from Stan’s mouth and leaned down to press a smoldering kiss to his plump lips. “Thanks for giving me an afternoon snack, Darling.” He purred, loving the way Stan’s lipstick was smeared and his hair was mussed.

 

Stan was trying to catch his breath as he held onto Craig. At that moment, he didn’t want to let go, if he did, that meant Tweek would just weasel his way back. How could he love a man who hurt him so badly?

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was already past eight and Craig wasn’t home yet. His husband had called and said he had a late meeting, but, he knew he was fucking Tweek. He had a feeling the blond had been extremely pissed he had cockblocked him and then had to listen to him have sex. He couldn’t exactly feel bad about it. He still was trying to figure out what to do about his husband’s mistress.

 

He was out of the sexy dress and into something more comfortable, an oversized cashmere sweater and a pair of soft cotton leggings. He had wiped his makeup off and was prepared to wait for Craig to come home so he could go to sleep. He hated sleeping alone…

 

He had been in the middle of watching some stupid movie when the doorbell rang. Raising an eyebrow he made his way towards the door, wondering who it could be. Opening it up, he tried to hold back a gasp when he saw it was the handsome handyman…

 

“Kyle?” He said, stepping back a bit as the red head came in. He was looking handsome as hell, sporting some worn jeans and a simple t-shirt that showcased his muscular arms and chest.

 

“Hey…” Kyle said with a small smile. “I…was thinking about you and…I came by and saw your husband’s car was gone…” He said, before holding out a single red rose for the pretty brunette.“I just can’t stop thinking about you…I had to come see you again… I’m sorry if I’m totally freaking you out right now…” He said, before remembering that he was holding something. “Oh! This is for you… Sorry it’s just one… Did you know how expensive a dozen roses are? Holy shit.” He said, handing the single red rose to the brunette.

 

Stan was rather taken aback by the sweet gesture. “T-Thanks… Would you like to come in?” He asked, stepping aside. “Sorry I look awful…I wasn’t expecting company…”

 

Kyle laughed at that. “Awful? You look gorgeous.” He said, shaking his head. “You’re a natural beauty.” He said, stepping in once invited.

 

Stan blushed at that. He really wasn’t use to hearing something like that. “Thanks…” He said, taking the rose and smelling it. It was such a sweet and simple gesture. “And thank you for the rose, I love it.” He added, gently setting it aside.

 

“Made me think of you.” Kyle said referring to the rose. “Beautiful but not one to be fucked with.” He said with a grin. He looked around a little before clearing his throat. “Would it be okay if I…kissed you… I’m just trying not to come off as a total creep here.” He admitted.

 

Stan just nodded his head and before he knew it lips were pressed against his, and, Kyle’s beard was ticking his cheeks.


	3. Country Clubs and the Denver Broncos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Tucker decides to let the handsome handyman take him out while his husband is gone on a business trip. Stan starts to see the advantages of having two very different men in his life. Kyle is starting to want more then just a booty call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> enjoy! <3

They stood there for a few moments in the doorway, just kissing softly, Kyle’s muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He managed to pull away after a few more moments, looking up at the handsome red head.

 

“W-What…are you doing here?” Stan asked, sounding breathless after the kiss they just shared.

 

“I…couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Kyle admitted. “I know it sounds…really fucking stupid but…I just had to see you again…” He said, moving to take small hands in his larger ones. “I really enjoyed our…time together.” He said, bringing one of the hands up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

 

Stan felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he felt the soft kiss that was placed to the back of his hand. “I had fun too…but…you’re making it sound like it was more than just…sex…”

 

“Well…couldn’t it be? I mean…could I at least take you out for drinks or something…get to know you better?” Kyle suggested. “I know I’ve only seen you a few times, and, all we really did was fuck, but…I just…can’t get you out of my head. I know you’re something special.”

 

Stan started to look a little worried at that. Kyle, the handsome handyman who had come to fix his water heater and who had fucked him, sounded like he wanted something more serious. He wasn’t sure he wanted that… Yes, Kyle was handsome, he was a total stud with a big dick who was amazing in bed, but, he still loved Craig…he still was married…

 

Kyle could see Stan was thinking it over. “Just drinks somewhere, that’s it, we don’t even have to fuck afterwards, I just…would like to get to know you better.” He said. “What do you say? I usually don’t just fuck around with someone without at least buying them dinner.”

 

Stan sighed, looking back at the bedroom he shared with Craig. He wondered how much money his husband had spent on his mistress. Had he bought Tweek jewelry? Expensive clothes? He hated that he now knew he would have to go through their finances and see… Point of the matter was, he probably did, and, he knew he probably took Tweek out, so, what was the harm of going out for drinks with the handsome contractor?

 

He nodded his head as he looked at Kyle. “Okay…I’ll go out for drinks with you.” He said. “My husband is going to be out of town for a meeting this weekend so, I can do this Saturday.” He said, before looking around again. “But, it can’t be anywhere near here. I can’t have any of his coworkers or our friends seeing us together… I don’t want him to divorce me…” Stan admitted.

 

Kyle smiled a little. “No problem, I’ll take you to a bar I go to pretty often, I don’t think I could even afford any bars on this side of town anyways.” He said, before looking down at the pretty brunette. “I can pick you up around 6?” He suggested. 

 

“That works, I’ll be ready.” Stan said, rather shocked when the red head leaned down and stole another kiss from him. God this guy was really something…

 

“I look forward to it, I’ll see you Saturday.” Kyle said with a grin, making his way back to his car, leaving behind the stunned brunette holding the single red rose.

 

Stan stood outside and watched as the car drove away, still holding the red rose. He sighed and closed his eyes, what had he just gotten himself into?

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan was already in bed when he heard his husband’s car pull up. He had a feeling Tweek was a bit pissy he had effectively cockblocked him earlier that day. Not that he felt bad about that or anything, he wasn’t exactly friends with his husband’s mistress. He didn’t like when Craig came home so late, he couldn’t sleep without another person next to him in bed, and though he was still dealing with how pissed he was about Craig’s infidelity, and dealing with his own, he really did love his husband, and, he loved snuggling up to him as they slept.

 

Things were complicated right now, and honestly, he felt like he was losing his grip on holding onto everything. He and Craig had been married for eight years, he loved the man, he had given him his heart, but here they were, both of them cheating on each other… He wondered if Craig still loved him as much as he loved him…

 

He heard the front door open and footsteps making their way to their bedroom. Stan sighed and set his book down, looking towards the bedroom door as it opened and Craig came in, still dressed in his designer suit, gripping onto his briefcase.

 

“Darling? What are you still doing up?” Craig asked, moving to set the briefcase down and kick off his black leather loafers.

 

“You know I can’t sleep without you next to me.” Stan said, dressed only in an oversized John Elway Broncos jersey. “Must have been some meeting for you to come back so late.” He added, looking rather enticing as he coquettishly let the covers slip down so they showed off his bare thick thighs.

 

Craig couldn’t help but stare at his wife. He really was lucky, Stan was gorgeous, he had been gorgeous since the day he met him. He smiled a little and took his suit jacket off, moving to sit on the bed. “I know, I’m sorry Baby.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to his wife’s plump lips. “You know I put these long hours in so maybe I’ll get that big promotion to President.” He said, wrapping his arms around the smaller brunette. “Think about it, I get that, promotion and we can buy a summer home anywhere you want.” He said, moving to press small sweet kisses to Stan’s neck. “Doesn’t that sound nice? I know you love the beach, we can get a big old summer house right on it.”

 

“That sounds nice.” Stan said, not being able to keep the smile off his lips when Craig kissed his neck so sweetly even though he could smell that cheap ass perfume… He arched his back a little and took in a deep breath. “You know…our anniversary is coming up.” He decided to say. “Nine whole years together, nine loyal, monogamous, years together.” He said.

 

Craig didn’t falter in his expression or his hold on his wife at that statement. “Our anniversary is coming up, isn’t it? Well, we’ll have to do something special for it.” He said, smiling as he kissed his wife’s nose.

 

Stan perked up a little at that. “Can we…go out of town?” He asked, looking at his husband. “For a week? Just the two of us, no work, no distractions, no one else.”

 

“I think that can be arranged.” Craig said with a smile. “Just tell me where you want to go, and, I’ll make it happen.” He said, moving to undo his tie. “Mind helping me get this shirt off, Darling?” He asked, flashing his wife a smile as he looked him up and down. “I wish you would have been wearing that silky nightie I bought you, the idea of you dressed up, waiting for me to come home, turns me on so bad.” He purred, nuzzling the brunette’s neck as he felt his wife start to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

 

“I didn’t know if you were even coming home, I wanted to wear something comfortable.” Stan said, helping Craig out of the dress shirt so the taller brunette was now bare-chested.

 

“I’m sorry Baby, I know, I’ve been neglecting you.” Craig said, still nuzzling Stan’s neck, now pressing soft kisses to it. He moved his hands so they were under the oversized jersey, running over smooth, soft, skin.  “Mmm, I have an idea, let’s fuck. I’m horny, and, I can show you how much I love you, and, how sorry I am for being gone.”

 

Stan looked a little skeptical at that. Sometimes it was hard to think his husband still wanted him, still found him attractive, when he had been messing around for little over a year. He sighed, and shifted in Craig’s arms so he could look him in the face. “Do you find me attractive enough to have sex with?” He asked softly.

 

Craig raised an eyebrow. “What? Why would you say that? Of course I find you attractive. You’re perfect, gorgeous, everything a man could want.” He said, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his wife’s lips.

 

“Would you…like me better as a blond?” Stan asked, causing Craig to pause his ministrations.

 

“No, I prefer brunettes over blonds.” Craig said, before pressing a finger to the other brunette’s plump lips. “Now, enough of this talk, you’re beautiful, sexy, I love you, and now, I want to make love to you.”

 

Stan nodded his head, if that’s what his husband wanted, then, that’s what he would get. He loved Craig; he just wished he really knew how much his husband loved him back. Yes he could say sweet words, he could make love to him, buy him expensive things, but, in the end, how did any of that prove love? His life would have been so much better if he had never found out Craig was having an affair…

 

“Tomorrow, we can get dinner at the country club, I’ll come home early.” Craig said, noticing his wife still looked a little upset.

 

“Okay…that sounds nice…” Stan said, before pausing. “But…I would like to wear a new outfit to the club; maybe you can leave your credit card?” He said, smiling a little.

 

“I suppose I could do that, you do earn a little present for being so good and taking care of the house while I’m away at work.” Craig purred, before stripping the jersey off of his wife. “But right now, I’m gonna show you how much I missed you.” He said, teasing the band of his lover’s panties. “Did I mention how gorgeous you are? How good you smell?” He said, leaning over to turn off the lights in the bedroom.

 

Not long after that Stan was moaning. “Oh…Craig….” He breathed out.

 

“If you want that card, you call me Daddy, Baby.” Craig purred.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan honestly couldn’t believe he was doing this, he couldn’t believe he was waiting for a handyman to come pick him up to take him on a date to some townie bar. Craig was away for the weekend on his business trip, or, whatever the fuck he was actually doing, and, he was alone till Monday. Honestly, he was excited to have some company. He hated being alone, especially in such a big house. He had dressed himself in a short red cocktail dress with long off the shoulder sleeves. It hugged his body’s natural curves perfectly, and, looked expensive. It was designer, so it made sense, he only wore designer.

 

With the sound of a car pulling up, Stan looked out the window and saw a dark green truck pull up, with his handsome redhead handyman behind the wheel. He watched as Kyle parked and made his way out of the truck and towards his house, holding another single red rose. Stan had to smile at that, it was so simple, but, so sweet. He looked handsome as all hell in a pair of black slacks and a green dress shirt that he left the top two buttons open. God, it barely contained those biceps of his. He loved how rugged and masculine Kyle looked, the beard, the muscles, the whole blue collar thing, it was the exact opposite of his husband. Craig was always wearing designer suits; hair slicked back, clean shaven, and looked like a GQ model. Not that that was bad, not in the least! It was just nice to have a taste of something different. If Craig got to do it with a blond whore, he could do it with a studly red head.

 

Stan gathered his Birkin bag and waited patiently for the contractor to ring the door bell. It almost felt like he was in high school again, he was so nervous! Well, hopefully this date would end better then when he went out with Gary Harrison junior year and the guy cried when Stan gave him head!  Fucking Gary… He shook his head as he heard the bell ring, opening the door; he was treated with the sight of the handsome red head.

 

“Hey, you look…wow…you look amazing.” Kyle said, smiling brightly as he ran his fingers through his short red locks in a nervous fashion. “You look like a million bucks…now I’m kinda regretting the place I was gonna take you for our date, I don’t think its good enough for you.” He said, before smiling as he handed the brunette the single red rose.

 

Stan smiled as he took the rose, smelling it and putting it aside. “No, it’s okay, I rather go somewhere a little different, I’m use to country clubs and all that stuff, I haven’t really been to something…normal…since I married Craig.” The brunette said, before looking the red head up and down. “You clean up rather nicely yourself, I like you in green, it suits you.”

 

Kyle smiled at that. “Well, it’s my favorite color.” He said, offering the brunette his arm as he led him out towards his truck. He opened the passenger door for his date and helped him in, seeing as the truck was a bit high off the ground and the brunette wasn’t that tall.

 

“Thanks.” Stan said softly, tucking himself in when Kyle closed the door and made his way towards the driver’s seat.

 

Kyle started the truck up and started heading towards the downtown area. It was known for being a place where all the clubs and entertainment that didn’t cost an arm and leg were. He couldn’t help but glance over at the beauty in the seat next to him. Stan was going to stick out like a sore thumb, but, maybe that wasn’t a bad thing when he looked so good. He’d just have to keep an eye on him and make sure no one fucked with him.

 

“So, where’s your husband at tonight?” Kyle decided to ask.

 

Stan sighed. “Well, he told me he had a business meeting in California, but, who knows if that is even true, he could just be with his whore.” He said, looking down at his wedding ring.

 

Kyle cleared his throat a little. “Sorry…probably shouldn’t have asked about that…”

 

“No, it’s okay, best to get it out o the way now so we can have some fun tonight.” Stan said, looking out the window as Kyle drove. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been downtown, I use to go clubbing all the time before I met Craig.”

 

The red head laughed a little at that. “Really? For some reason I just can’t picture you going to a club. I mean, you’re sitting right next to me holding a purse that was probably more expensive then my truck.”

 

“Listen; before I became Stan Tucker, I was Stan Marsh, youngest kid of middle class parents from a podunk town in Colorado. I didn’t do well enough in school to go to college, so, after I graduated high school, I worked at the Gap and partied all the time. I met my husband when I went to a party at one of his frats.” He said, before laughing a bit.

 

Kyle smiled at that, he liked seeing Stan smile, seeing him start to warm up to him, share things with him. “I bet you had all the guys chasing after you at those clubs and at that frat. I know for a fact you still have the guys chasing after you because I felt like I couldn’t breathe when I first saw you.” He said, his grin growing when he saw the cute brunette’s cheeks tinge pink.

 

“Well…maybe.” Stan said with a laugh. “I got my wild party days out of my system before I got married, but, I won’t lie, it is exciting to at least revisit them for a little bit tonight.” He said, before raising a brow. “So, where are you taking me exactly?”

 

“Well, I wish I would have thought of a club, but, I was thinking we could get some drinks at a sports bar and see where the night goes.” Kyle said, before sighing. “I really wasn’t thinking, you probably don’t like sports… Sorry, this is my first time taking someone like you…” Before he could finish what he was saying, he glanced over to see pretty big eyes lined with black cat eyeliner and smoky eye shadow go wide.

 

“W-What!? No! I love sports!” Stan cried out. “I’m a HUGE BRONCOS FAN!” He cried out, before blushing and putting a hand over his mouth. “I mean…I really like the Denver Broncos.” He said, clearing his throat and trying to sound more refined. “I’m like…in love with John Elway, he’s my absolute favorite of all time.” He said with a laugh. “My dad and I use to go to Broncos games all the time when I was still living in Colorado.” He added.

 

Kyle felt like he looked like an idiot as he grinned. God, this brunette was fucking perfect! He was gorgeous, sweet, sexy, and he liked football! How lucky could one guy get?! “I’m a Broncos fan too.” He said. “My dad’s from Colorado so we always wanted to see them win.  Good times when we had Payton Manning, huh?” He said, seeing the enthusiasm in the brunette’s blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, that was great! He was no Elway, but, he was pretty good.” Stan said with a sweet smile. “Craig isn’t a huge football fan, he thinks its lowbrow. The only sport he really played was lacrosse in college.”

 

“Lacrosse? God, he sounds like a douche.” Kyle said, before wincing. “I…didn’t mean that…”

 

“No, it’s okay; he can be a douche sometimes.” Stan said, watching as they pulled up to the sports bar. Kyle was nice enough to open his door for him and help him out of the truck, making sure he didn’t fall on his heels.  He smiled as a large hand grabbed his and led him into the sports bar where people were dressed rather casually and yelling at the large TVs on the wall. He looked around at the walls covered in old sports memorabilia and pictures and couldn’t help but smile, it had been so long since he had been in a place like this. Though he liked the country club, he liked places like this too.

 

Kyle managed to lead them over to a table where he pulled out the chair for his date. “So, what can I get you to drink? Anything you want. I’m sure they have wine or champagne here.” He said, before watching as the cute brunette giggled.

 

“Beer is fine.” Stan said with a smile. “To be totally honest with you, I could really go for a Budweiser.” He said, tapping his manicured nails on the table.

 

“Really? Well…sure no worries.” Kyle said. “My roommate is the bartender here so he’ll hook us up.” He said, moving to get up from the table and wander over to the bar where a handsome blond was flirting with some guy sipping a brightly colored drink.

 

“Kenny, you never flirt with me like this, makes me feel ugly.” Kyle said, interrupting the pickup attempt and watching as his best friend just glared at him.

 

“Probably because you are ugly.” Kenny said, before laughing. “Dude, did you really bring your date here? You are so bad with picking places out!” He said, before leaning over the counter. “But…since you did…point him out for me! I wanna see what he looks like! You said he’s some rich married housewife right? Kyle you’re a dirty dog.” He teased.

 

“Shut up and get me two Budweisers, Dude.” Kyle said, before looking over at Stan who was sitting primly at the table, checking his makeup in his little compact mirror and redoing some red lipgloss. “See the brunette over there? The one in the red dress? That’s him.” He said with a smile.

 

Kenny’s blue eyes went wide and he moved to smack Kyle’s arm. “Fuck you, Man, he’s fine as fuck! How the hell are you getting these babes!?” He snapped. “Are you doing some porno shit when you go fix the pipes? Do you moonlight as a fucking pizza delivery man? What the fuck!?”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Well, I won’t lie, I fixed his water heater and then I fixed him so…in the realm of being a total porno cliché.” He said, causing Kenny to slam the two beer bottles on the counter. “But, believe me, usually it’s some old guy pissed that his wife called someone to fix something that they claim they could fix themselves. This was the first time a sexy and horny housewife answered the door.”

 

“Your life is soooooooo fucking hard.” Kenny said. “Man, I should have gone that route, but no, bartender, that’s where all the hotties were gonna be! I was lied to!” He cried out. “So, you like his boytoy or something? His husband is still in the picture…right?”

 

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s still married to the husband and sounds like he loves him, but, apparently the guy is some big shot business executive and is fucking around on him with his secretary.”  
  
“Who would be stupid enough to cheat on that babe? Fucking rich people…” Kenny said with a frown.

 

“Yeah, he sounds like a fucking tool.” Kyle said, looking back over at Stan. “But…he’s really something. I mean, he’s hot but he’s also sweet, he likes the Broncos… I really like him.”

 

Kenny shook his head about that a little. “Dude, sounds like you’re falling for him. Don’t think that’s a good idea. Getting some ass is great, but, don’t get your heart stomped on.” He warned. Kyle had always been a really nice guy, and, he feared he was going to get hurt by the brunette.

 

“I know…I know…” The red head said, picking up the beers. “We’ll talk more at home, okay?” He said, making his way back over to Stan and handing him the beer.

 

“Here you go, sorry it took so long, my friend likes to talk and not shut the fuck up.” Kyle said, sitting down across from his date.

 

“Thanks.” Stan said, smiling as he wrapped his plump glossy lips around the bottle and took a sip. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had one of these, tastes good.” He said with a laugh.

 

Kyle wanted to comment on how good Stan looked like he tasted, but, decided it was best to leave that until later. He was going to have to tell Kenny to fuck off tonight. If things went well, he was hoping maybe Stan would join him at his apartment tonight.

 


	4. Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle takes Stan to a sports bar for their date. Craig takes Stan to the country club for brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making the next chapter a flashback. Would you be interested in seeing how Craig and Stan met? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> ~*Warnings for strong sexual content in this chapter!*~
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

They had been at the sports bar for a few hours now and Kyle was having an amazing time. He had a cold beer in his hand and a gorgeous brunette across from him. They had been talking about football and just having fun. He could tell Stan was a little tipsy, he had a few beers, and, he was opening up more because of it.

 

“So, what NFL team do you hate the most?” Stan asked, giggling a little as he finished off another beer.

 

“Is that really important? You know I like the Broncos, I thought that was all that mattered.” Kyle said back, smiling a little as he finished off his beer.

 

“It is really important, your answer will depend if I go home with you or not.” Stan teased, licking some beer off his red painted lips.

 

“Oh, you’re right, that is important, because, I really want to take you home.” Kyle said, before making it look like he was thinking hard about the question he was given. “Okay, I would say…the NFL team I hate the most is…the Patriots.” He said, laughing when Stan squealed and clapped his hands.

 

“Oh my God me too!” Stan cried out with a giggle. “Fucking Brady! I hate that douchebag so much! Him and Belicheck!”

 

Kyle smiled at that reaction. He leaned across the table a little and took Stan’s hand. “So….does that mean you’ll come home with me?” He asked.

 

Stan smiled a little as he playfully bit his pointer finger, getting some of the red lipstick on it. “Yeah…I think it does. Hating the Pats and having a big dick are two of my favorite things in a man.” He cooed.

 

“Well let me go pay off our tab and we can get going.” Kyle said, feeling pretty good about himself as he walked over to the bar where Kenny was still working.

 

“So…you taking home that hottie or what?” Kenny asked, pulling up the bill and handing it to Kyle. “So, I guess that means I’m going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight.” He said, writing something on the bill. “So, I’m gonna add an extra hundred on here for a hotel room.” He said simply.

 

“Dude, one hundred?” Kyle said with a groan, taking out his wallet.

 

“I’m not staying at a fucking Motel 6 because you wanna get some rich housewife ass. Or you could just get Stepford wife over there to pay me.” The blond said with a grin. “Or…let me get some ass from him too.” He teased.

 

Kyle punched Kenny’s arm and threw a wad of cash at him.

 

“Ow! It was a joke, Dickhead!” Kenny snapped, not to proud to pick the bills up that had landed on the bar and the floor.

 

“Maybe I just don’t take jokes well.” Kyle said with a shrug. “Enjoy your hotel stay; don’t come back until I tell you its cool.”

 

“Get Barbie over there to set me up with one of his rich hot friends, okay? Help a brother out Kyle! Your best friend since kindergarten, Kenneth McCormick, the one who has always been there for you.”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes at that. “Dude, you are really asking for it. Now, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, emphasizing the tomorrow portion of his sentence.

 

“Yeah, yeah, happy humping, Asshole.” Kenny said with a snort, going back to cleaning a glass.

 

Kyle ignored that and made his way back over to his date for the evening, looking fine as hell. “Ready to head back to my place?” He asked, seeing the brunette had finished his drink. He offered Stan his hand and smiled when the brunette placed his smaller hand in his, allowing him to get help standing up from his chair.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Stan said with a smile. He was a little buzzed but not so much that he didn’t know what he was doing. He smiled a little and grabbed his bag. He still felt bad about this, still felt bad about cheating on Craig, but then, he thought about Tweek and he didn’t feel as bad. God, what kind of game were they playing with each other?

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan looked around Kyle’s apartment, it was obvious the place had two single guys under thirty five living there. He could spot the beer cans on the floor, a Playboy on the coffee table, and, lack of any kind of decorating. He almost didn’t want to put his bag down anywhere, fearing it might get dirty, his purse cost him sixteen thousand dollars, he wanted to be careful with it!

 

As Stan was busy looking around, Kyle came out of the kitchenette and flashed the brunette a smile. “Can I get you anything? I mean do you want some water or anything?” He asked, before smiling a bit. Stan looked so uncomfortable being in his messy bachelor pad. Sure the brunette may have been from simple backgrounds but he obviously had gotten accustomed to the high life.

 

“No…I’m fine.” Stan said, before picking up the Playboy magazine. “This yours?” He asked, smiling a little. “Let me guess, you read it for the articles.”

 

“First off, I actually do read the articles, and second off, that belongs to my roommate.” Kyle said, looking Stan up and down. “God…you’re really something… You’re beautiful.” He said with a sincere smile.

 

Stan felt himself blushing at the sweet statement. “Thanks…it’s nice to hear… I mean Craig tells me I’m pretty, but, it’s kinda hard to believe him when he’s messing around on me.” He said, letting out a sigh. He always tried to come off as confident but underneath it all, he had a very bad self-esteem. That was probably what led him to going to a frat party, getting completely wasted; having sex with a group of guys, and that was how he met his husband…

 

“Well, he’s a fucking fool if he doesn’t find you beautiful, you’re gorgeous.” Kyle said, moving to gently caress Stan’s cheek. “I can show you how beautiful I think you are.” He said, moving to gently grab the brunette by his supple hips and pulled him close. “What do you say? Tonight…we can go slow…take our time.” He suggested. He smiled a little and pressed a soft kiss to those plump painted lips.

 

Stan had to admit the kiss had taken him aback. It was nothing like the first time they were together. He smirked a little and moved to caress the red head’s muscular chest. “Slow might be nice, let’s me feel that big cock inside me more.” He purred. “Show me your bedroom?” He said, his blue eyes going half-lidded. “Hope it’s a little cleaner then….all of this…” He said, moving to reluctantly set his bag down.

 

“Don’t worry, it is, believe me, Kenny, my roommate, he’s the pig, not me.” Kyle said, lying off his ass. He was going to have to fuck in Kenny’s room. He hadn’t exactly prepared his room for…someone like Stan… He cleared his throat a little as he took the brunette’s hand and led him to a room on the right. “Here we are.” He said, moving to close the door behind them. As long as he remembered to clean the sheets when they were done, Kenny would never be the wiser.

 

Stan looked around, saw some posters of nearly naked men and women on the walls, but, it was clean, so, he wasn’t going to complain. He turned around to face the red head and smiled a little. “Mind helping me out of my dress? It’s kinda hard to get out of by myself, probably because it’s so tight…” He said sweetly.

 

Kyle had to smirk a bit, that innocent act might have fooled some, but, it wasn’t fooling him. This housewife was horny as fuck and he knew he was sexy. He wanted him to peel that little dress off of him and get all hot and bothered. Well, Kyle always considered himself a gentleman, who was he to deny the request? “Oh, I’m sure I can help with that.” He said, moving to get behind the brunette. “How much was this dress?” He asked. “Just…don’t wanna rip it off of you if it was expensive.”

 

Stan laughed a little. “It wasn’t that much, just around two thousand.” He said, feeling Kyle hesitate behind him.

 

“T-Two…thousand bucks!? Now…I’m not so sure I want to even be touching it…” Kyle admitted, moving to rest his hand on the brunette’s back and finding the zipper. “Guess I’ll just be careful…” He said, sliding the zipper down with ease, exposing a rather lovely slender pale back.

 

“Don’t be afraid to help pull it down…it’s really hard for me to do by myself.”  Stan said in an innocent fashion.

 

“Uh-huh…” Kyle said, sounding skeptical about that, but, not complaining. He watched as Stan managed to get his arms out of the sleeves and then he rested his hands on the garment, tugging gently and watching as it the dress slowly slid down. As it made its way off the beautiful figure, a pert and perfect ass was soon revealed, only clad in a lacy black thong that was not leaving anything to the imagination.

 

“God damn…” Kyle groaned, having a feeling this was the brunette’s plan all along. Soon enough the brunette was only in the black thong and pumps.

 

“You like?” Stan asked, turning around and smiling when he saw the red head was blushed.

 

“Y-Yeah…I…definitely like… I think I would be crazy not to like…” Kyle said, moving to rest his hands on the perky ass being displayed to him. “Your ass is amazing…I can’t wait to plow it again.” He said with a small smirk.

 

“Well, you’re far too dressed to do that.” Stan said, smiling as he started to unbutton the red head’s dress shirt. “Besides, I want to see your muscles.” He said, running his hands over the now bare chest. “You’re so muscular, more than Craig.” He cooed, teasingly running his hands slowly down Kyle’s abs until they resting on the handyman’s belt.

 

Kyle smiled at that, his ego getting a boost. “Oh really? Well, good to know.” He said, leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to the brunette’s lips. “Now tell me, is my dick bigger too?” He asked, picking up a dainty hand and resting it over his clothed erection.

 

Stan wanted to roll his eyes. Guys always wanted to be told they had the biggest dick. Honestly, Craig was quite gifted in that area, but, there was no denying Kyle was too, he was just lucky he supposed.

 

Deciding to just appease the red head he smiled and nodded his head, giggling. “Oh yes, you’re so big…bigger than him.” Stan cooed, moving to unbuckle the red head’s belt and throw it aside moving to unzip his slacks. “I can’t wait to have it inside me again.” He added, helping the red head get out of his jeans so he was just in his boxer briefs. “Mmm, yes, much better.” Stan said, appreciating the man in front of him. God he was hot, what an embarrassment of riches he had on his hands.

 

Kyle smiled and moved to pick the brunette up with ease. “Enough talk, let’s have some fun together.” He said, moving to carry the housewife to Kenny’s bed, gently placing him on it. “You’re so fucking hot…” He purred, reaching into the bedside table and grabbing some lube. He knew Kenny would have some on hand. “Just gotta…get these off…” He said, lifting the brunette’s shapely legs up and grabbing the black lacy thong, pulling it down.  “Wanna take mine off for me? They’re hard to get off by myself.” He said in a teasing tone, using the same excuse Stan had used with his dress earlier.

 

“I think I might be able to help.” The brunette said, watching as the red head threw his thong on the ground. He smirked a little and tugged Kyle’s boxer brief’s down, exposing the large erect cock. “So big.” He cooed. “Why don’t I slick you up my way while you get me all ready.” He said, moving to crawl in between the red head’s legs and get on his knees. He leaned down and took the large member in his mouth, wrapping his plump lips around it. He started to gently suck, closing his eyes and moaning.

 

“Fuck!” Kyle cried out, letting out a groan as he felt those lips on his dick. He felt like he was losing his damn mind! He managed to focus enough to squirt some lube on his fingers. “A-Arch that…perfect…ass in the air…” He moaned, slipping one finger into the brunette’s entrance, hearing Stan moan around his cock. “So…tight…gotta make sure…I don’t rip you…” He added, not wanting to come in the brunette’s mouth, he wanted to come in his ass. Feeling confident he moved to slip in another, starting to stretch his opening.

 

“Mngh!” Stan cried out, focusing on sucking as Kyle finished preparing him.

 

“O-Okay…as good as your mouth feels…your ass is gonna feel…even better.” Kyle said, slowly taking his cock out of the brunette’s mouth. “Gonna fuck you…” He said, moving to push Stan onto his back and climb on top of him. After lifting up the brunette’s legs and resting around his waist, he started to line himself with the brunette’s entrance and after taking in a deep breath, he pushed in.

 

“Ahhh!” Stan moaned, closing his eyes as he felt the handyman’s rather large member fill him up. He arched his back and wrapped his arms around Kyle’s shoulders. “G-God….you…feel good!” He purred, small moans escaping his lips as Kyle moved inside of him.

 

“Y-You…feel amazing…Baby…so warm…and tight…” Kyle breathed out, resting his hands on either side of the brunette’s head as he started to slowly pump in and out. “That…guy…you’re married to…he doesn’t deserve you….” He said, leaning down to press a smoldering kiss to Stan’s lips.

 

Stan didn’t say anything when Kyle said Craig didn’t deserve him, he didn’t really know what to say, right now he didn’t want to think, he just wanted sex. “S-So…good!”  He cried out, biting his lower lip. “H-Harder…please…” He begged.

 

“If that’s what you want…that’s…what you’ll get…” Kyle groaned, picking up the pace and started to grunt. Stan felt amazing…so…fucking…amazing! He took in a deep breath as he continued to pleasure his bedmate for the evening. Seeing the look of pleasure on that pretty face was intoxicating. He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw it.

 

“Mngh….just like that….” Stan breathed out, arching his hips a bit more.

 

“I-I’m…not gonna lie…Babe…I don’t know how much longer…I’m gonna last…you feel fucking incredible…and your little blowjob beforehand…already fucking…making me go fucking crazy…” Kyle admitted, picking the pace up a little. He wanted Stan to come before he did. “Do you like this? Like me…making love to you?” He asked. “I wish it could last forever…that’s how good you feel.” He admitted, kissing the brunette passionately before feeling Stan scream.

 

“K-Kyle…I’m…going to come!” Stan cried out, tightening his legs around the handyman’s waist.

 

“Go ahead Baby…scream my name while you come…” Kyle purred, leaning down to nip at the brunette’s neck.

 

Stan was moaning as he started to come, semen running down his thighs. “K-Kyle!” He screamed out, letting out a few more passionate screams before he came all the way. His breathing was ragged as he managed to look up at Kyle with lusty blue eyes.

 

Those moans and Stan screaming out his name was enough to pull Kyle over the edge. Before he knew it, he was coming inside of the brunette’s ass. “F-Fuck!” He groaned, finishing off before slowly pulling out. “God…you’re amazing…” He said, rolling over and gathering the small brunette in his muscular arms.

 

“I-It…was good…” Stan said, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

 

“I-I…want to see you again…I want to be like this with you again.” Kyle said softly into the brunette’s ear. “When can I see you again, Baby?”

 

 “I-I…don’t know…” Stan said, shifting in Kyle’s arms a bit. “I like you Kyle…this is fun but…I love my husband…and…if he found out…things wouldn’t end well for either of us.”

 

“I don’t care…I still want to see you again… I don’t care if you’re still with him…” Kyle said. “Please…just promise me this won’t be our last time…”

 

Stan bit his lower lip as he felt those strong arms tighten around him. Kyle made him feel so…safe…and wanted…it was nice… But Craig…he loved him, he was his husband, Craig took care of him… He sighed. “I-I’ll…see what I can do…” The brunette said softly.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Craig smiled as he looked over at his wife as they had brunch at the country club. It was nice, some brunch and then they were going to play tennis with Token and Wendy. He knew his wife had been getting suspicious of Tweek so he needed to spend more time with him. Honestly, he did love Stan, he loved him and thought he was gorgeous, but, he was a man who liked excess. He liked having a hot secretary and a hot wife. He wanted a big house, expensive clothes, the luxury car, and anything else he could think of. He worked hard, he came from good stock, he deserved whatever he wanted and got whatever he wanted.

 

“Darling, you look gorgeous in that new tennis outfit.” Craig said with a charming smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his love’s cheek. “How is everything tasting?”

 

“Everything is pretty good.” Stan said, taking a sip of his mimosa. His white tennis dress was rather short, with a blue stripe that wrapped around his midsection. He had a thick matching blue headband around his dark locks and matching blue wristlets. “The mimosa is watered down though.” He said with a little pout.

 

Craig frowned at that. “Waiter?” He said, snapping his fingers. “My wife says his mimosa is too watered down. Make him a fresh one. This is unacceptable.” He snapped, plucking the drink from Stan’s hand and handing it to the woman.

 

“S-Sorry Mister Tucker, we’ll get a new one made right away.” The woman said, scurrying off to get the brunette a fresh drink.

 

“Honey, you were a bit harsh with her.” Stan said.

 

“I pay two hundred thousand dollars a year for our memberships; they can at least make a good mimosa.” Craig said simply. “Besides, only the best for you, my Love.”

 

Stan smiled a little at that. “I do like having the best.” He said, feeling his husband grab his hand. “Have you thought about where you are going to take me for our anniversary?” He decided to ask.

 

Craig laughed a little and shook his head. “Now, now, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if just told you. You have to wait.” He said, before smiling a little as he leaned over the table. “Though, I did have something I wanted to discuss with you.” He said, taking his wife’s hand in his. “Darling, you know you are the love of my life, my light, my everything, we’ve been married for nearly nine years now and I want to relive the happiest day of my life.” He said. “So, I was thinking, we should renew our wedding vows. We can even have a ceremony again. What do you think, Darling?”

 

Stan was actually pretty surprised at that. “Renew our vows? You want to do that?” He asked. Was this some kind of scheme to throw him off his tracks? Did Craig figure out he had caught onto what he was doing with Tweek?

 

“Yes, I think it would be nice, besides, I want to see you in your wedding gown again. You looked so beautiful on our wedding day.” Craig said with his charming smile. “We can have our friends and family there, and, afterwards, I’ll take you on a second honeymoon.”

 

Stan was a fool, he knew that. It was just like how Craig swept him off the feet when they first met. He was just a townie and Craig; he was a handsome frat boy… When they started dating he took him to places he never thought he would ever see, bought him expensive clothing, made him feel beautiful. It was like he was going to do that all over again.

 

“I would love that.” Stan said softly, giving his husband’s hand a squeeze.

 


	5. I Ain't Saying He's a Gold Digger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Stan reminisce on how they met and got together with their ninth wedding anniversary coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for Strong sexual content and misogynistic frat boys*~
> 
> This chapter is mostly a flashback to how Craig and Stan met! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading!

“That was a good match!” Wendy said, putting her tennis racket to her side as she went to the other side of the net where Stan and Craig were standing.

 

“Those tennis lessons are certainly paying off.” Craig said with a smile as he looked at his wife, giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. “Darling, you were fantastic! It’s hard to believe you had never played just a few years ago.” He said, taking his wife’s hand and leading him off the court, waving his free hand for the country club workers to come clean up their mess.

 

“It was fun; hopefully it’s something we can do more often.” Stan said, looking up at his husband. “I like spending time with you, Craigy, it’s been hard having you gone so often.”

 

“I know Sweetheart; it’s been hard on me too.” Craig said, wrapping his arms around the smaller brunette’s waist. “But don’t you worry your pretty little head; soon enough, we’ll be enjoying our second honeymoon.”  He promised, running his fingers through his wife’s soft black locks.

 

Token smiled as he walked over to Wendy, grabbing her hand as he led her into the club house, Stan and Craig falling into step with them. “Your anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” He said with a smile. “How many years has it been now?”

 

“Nine years, nine wonderful years.” Craig said, flashing his usual charming smile as they took a seat at one of the tables inside of the clubhouse.

 

Token smiled a little. “That makes sense; I think I remember the party Stan came to at our frat house.” He said, before laughing a little. “Well…kinda…I was a bit buzzed that evening…” He admitted with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It was a fraternity party, I think that is to be assumed.” Craig said simply. “Though, I remember that night perfectly, because, it was one of the best nights of my life.” He said, taking Stan’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

 

Wendy smiled as she ordered some drinks for their table. “Wait, I’ve never heard this story. Stan you never told me exactly how you and Craig met.” She said, smiling as she looked at her friend. “C’mon, tell me, I bet it’s really sweet.”

 

Stan blushed a little. The story of how he met Craig was more embarrassing than sweet, and, he didn’t come off that great in it… “Well, I guess I can tell you, as long as it’s okay with Craig.” He said with a small smile.

 

“Tell away, Darling.” Craig said, taking one of the imported beers that the waiter handed to him. “Like I said, regardless of how some of the events occurred; it was still the best night of my life, well, except for our wedding night of course.” He said with that same charming smile as before.

 

Stan smiled back, though, a part of him wanted to slap that smile off his husband’s face and scream he knew about Tweek, but, he had to keep that close to his chest for now.

 

“Well…tell me Stan! I hate being the only one who doesn’t know.” Wendy said with a smile.

 

“Okay, okay, so, I think it had to have been like…ten years ago now? I was twenty and I was working at the Gap. I wasn’t in college or anything, but, my friend Bebe invited me to go to this party at a frat house at Columbia University.” Stan said, thinking back to that night.

 

~*Ten Years Ago, New York, New York,*~

 

Bebe Stevens couldn’t help but smirk as she pulled her old used car up to Columbia University. “This is gonna be fucking awesome!” She squealed, pulling her vanity mirror down to reapply some bright pink lipstick. “Finally a party with college guys! I’m so sick of those fucking townie parties. I wanna get drunk and fuck some guys who are actually going somewhere not working at the fucking Verizon store.”

 

“Told you not to fuck that guy.” Stan said, rolling his pretty blue eyes as he looked into his compact mirror. He wanted to make sure he looked hot. “Bebe, are you sure we are gonna meet hot guys here? I mean like, Ivy League guys? Aren’t they gonna just be like nerds or something?” He asked, looking over at his friend. He put some red lipgloss on his plump lips and checked his hair.

 

Bebe snorted. “Bitch they are frat boys! Rich frat boys! You catch the eye of one of them and your ass is set for life! Wouldn’t have to be working at the Gap anymore.” She said with a giggle.

 

Stan had to smile a bit at that. “You didn’t mention it was a frat party.” He said with a smile, moving to check to make sure his glitter eyeshadow and black winged eyeliner was still perfect. He was happy that he dressed up for this party; he had no idea a bunch of rich frat brothers were gonna be there! He was currently wearing a black tube top dress that was rather short with a gold circlet belt around the midsection. On his feet were a pair of black platform heels and of course he had his toes and nails all done up.

 

“You don’t even hide that you’re a gold digger.” Bebe said with a laugh, her breasts prominent in the hot pink halter dress she was wearing.

 

“How did you get invited to a party at an Ivy League school?” Stan asked, getting out of the car and grabbing his bag, following behind his blond friend as she led the way towards Greek Row.

 

“Remember that hottie I was talking to when you came to visit me at work?”  Bebe asked. She worked at the local Hooters where she met most of her boyfriends. “Well, his name was Clyde and he was totally fine! I gave him my number and he texted me to invite me to this party at his frat! I had no idea the guy played football for Columbia University!” She said with a smile. “He told me to invite some hot friends to come so, I called your ass.” She added.

 

“Thanks, Bitch, you’re alright!” Stan said with a laugh, smiling as he could already see several guys outside a large old building with Greek writing on the outside. 

 

“Well, according to Clyde, the Frat president is gonna be there tonight so they are all freaking out. They want this party to be totally off the chain for him.” The blond said, smiling as some guys whistled at them.

 

Stan looked around and saw guys doing keg stands, flirting, fucking around, and having fun. Of course there were people that didn’t look like they didn’t belong to the frat, but he knew he and Bebe stood out like sore thumbs. Everyone was dressed in expensive looking clothes and here they were in their skanky dresses from Forever 21. “You sure guys like this are gonna wanna even talk to us?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah, guys like this will go nuts over us. They don’t want some stuffy debutante, they want someone that will go down on them and looks good while doing it.” Bebe said, brushing some hair out of her face. “Don’t worry, I promise that you will meet a hunk tonight.” She assured, making her way into the Frat house.

 

A handsome muscular brunette walked over to them with a grin on his face. “Hey Bebe, I’m glad you came, and you brought a sexy friend, hey Baby.” He said, winking at Stan.

 

“Hey Clyde! Thanks for the invite! This party is off the hook!” The blond cried out. “This is Stan Marsh.” She said, introducing the brunette.

 

Clyde smiled. “Hey Stan, you know, our president would fucking love you, he has a things for cute brunettes with blue eyes.” He said looking the brunette up and down. He was hot as fuck! Man, he wished he hadn’t already promised to fuck the blond, but, at least this would get him in good with the President.

 

Bebe nudged Stan and smiled. “Do it! The President is usually like the hottest one!” She said with a smile. “Lucky bitch!” She added, giggling as Stan nodded his head that he wanted to meet the man.

 

“Sure, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Stan said, looking at Bebe. “Will you be cool with me going off on my own?”

 

“Of course! Go have fun! I can handle my own, plus, I’m hoping to get in bed with Clyde here.” Bebe said with a smile.

 

Clyde smiled as he took Stan’s hand before looking back at Bebe. “I’ll be right back Babe; don’t go flirting with another guy while I’m gone.” He said, giving the blond a wink.

 

Stan felt himself being led away from his friend and around the large frat house as Clyde attempted to look for the president. “So, what is this guy’s name?” He asked, wanting to at least know something about who he was apparently perfect for.

 

“His name is Craig Tucker; he’s a good guy, kinda intense though. He’s like really fucking smart and his family owns a shit ton of businesses so he’s from that old money.” Clyde explained. “I have no idea where the fuck he is though. He usually isn’t the take someone back to a room and fuck them type…” He said, making his way towards another frat brother.

 

“Yo! Token! Have you seen Tucker anywhere?” Clyde asked.

 

“Craig? Last I saw him he was in the den.” Token said, looking at Stan and smiling a little. He knew exactly what Clyde was doing, what a brown noser.

 

“Thanks Bro.” Clyde said with a grin, taking Stan’s hand again and leading him towards the Den. He looked around and quickly spotted a handsome brunette who was standing and drinking an imported beer. He was dressed nicer than any of the other brothers, sporting a pair of expensive looking jeans and a dark blue Ralph Loren polo. He looked like he didn’t really give that much of a shit of what was going on around him.

 

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide when he saw this Craig Tucker, he really was something. He was dressed so nicely and he was so handsome. He never thought he would meet someone in real life who fit the criteria of tall, dark, and handsome. He was actually a little nervous. Usually he was confident around guys; he knew he was hot, well, at least hot enough for the losers he was accustomed to. He bit his lower lip, feeling some gloss come off his lips as Clyde let go of his hand to go and talk to the handsome stranger. He watched as Craig looked at him with a bored expression and then looked over to him. The stoic look on his handsome face changing into one of interest when he looked at him.

 

Stan looked down at the ground, finding himself a bit intimidated by the hunky and wealthy looking guy walking over to him in step with Clyde.

 

“Craig, this is Stan, Stan, this is Craig Tucker, the President of our fraternity.” Clyde explained, looking rather proud of himself for finding the sexy brunette.

 

Craig smiled a bit as he looked at Stan. “It’s nice to meet you Stan.” He said his voice a bit nasally as he took the smaller brunette’s hand in his and gently shook it. “Thanks for coming to our little gathering, do you go to school here?” He asked already knowing the answer. No way did this cutie go to Columbia; he probably didn’t even go to a university. Usually he would never find a townie so hot, but, something about those big blue eyes and those plump red lips was intoxicating.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Stan said softly, finding himself a little more docile then he usually was. It was kind of nice this room was a little quieter than the other parts of the house were.

 

Craig watched as Clyde left the den looking like he knew he had done well. He never thought Clyde would actually be the one to bring him his ideal date, even if he was a townie in a cheap dress. “Would you like something to drink?” He asked, gently taking the brunette’s hand and leading him towards the sofa in the den. There was an end table that was set right next to it with some bottles chilling in a bucket of ice. “I’m afraid all I have in this particular bucket is beer, but, it’s all imported naturally.”

 

Stan moved to take a seat on the sofa, trying to make sure he didn’t give Craig a peak at his thong. Now, he was totally down to show Craig everything he wanted, but, he wasn’t a total slut, he had at least had to get to know him a little before he slept with him. “Beer is fine, I’m honestly not picky.” He said with a smile. “I’m use to drinking Budweiser and shit like that.” He admitted, gladly taking a bottle from the taller brunette.

 

“You’re far too good to be drinking swill like that.” Craig said with a smile. He couldn’t help but eagerly watch as plump lips wrapped themselves around the beer bottle, taking a sip of the imported brew. He could only imagine how good those lips would feel wrapped around his cock.

 

After a few moments Stan took the bottle slowly out of his mouth and looked at the frat boy. “It’s good; I’ve never had this before.” He said with a giggle.

 

“Well, it’s imported from Germany, so, it should be good.” Craig said with a smile. “Have as much as you want.” He said, moving to scoot a little closer to the brunette. “So, Stan, tell me a little about yourself. Do you go to school? Or are you currently working?” He asked, making small talk to help cover up how he was ogling the pretty brunette.

 

“Oh, I don’t go to school at the moment, I’m working at the Gap.” Stan said, sounding embarrassed. “Honestly, my roommate Bebe wanted me to come with her to this party; I didn’t even know where Columbia University was. I just moved here from Colorado.” He said, batting his long mascara lidded lashes at the other brunette. “I’m still trying to figure out New York City… It’s so big and busy; I’m so not use to it.” He admitted.

 

“Oh where in Colorado did you come from? My parents have a lovely second home in Aspen.” Craig said, watching as the brunette sipped at his beer a little more.

 

“Oh I’m from South Park; it’s this little town no one’s really heard of, it’s like an hour or two outside of Denver.” Stan said, crossing one leg over the other, his short black dress slipping up a bit, giving Craig a small peak of a lacy black thong.

 

Craig of course noticed this and managed to hide a smirk when Stan said he was from a small town. Oh, how deliciously cliché that was. A pretty brunette from a small town who moved to the big city and try to make it. It was sexy; he liked the whole boy next door type. Dating others in his social circle had gotten boring. They all did the same things go to the same places and none of them were as impressed as someone like Stan was with his money and social standing. With someone like Stan he could mold him, make him into exactly what he wanted and save him from a life of mediocrity. He had a perfect opportunity here, and, he wasn’t about to squander it.

 

“South Park? I haven’t heard of it, but, there has always been something appealing of small town Americana. You know the whole nuclear family and white picket fence; I admit I’ve always wanted that for myself.” Craig said, looking at the pretty figure next to him.

 

“Really? That doesn’t sound boring to you? You must have all kinds of cool things you get to do. I’m sure you’ve traveled all over the world and seen all this cool stuff. I was just stuck in my boring town with the same boring people until I turned eighteen. My father begged me not to move out here but…I wanted to meet people that weren’t the same people I’ve known my entire life.” Stan admitted.

 

“That is very admirable of you though. It must have been quite scary to go out on your own to a completely new place.” Craig said. “I suppose people always want to experience what they have never done before.” He said, before smiling. “Maybe I could show you around New York some time. Would you be interested in that? I hope I’m not overstepping anything.” He said, deciding he was going to start putting the moves on the brunette.

 

Stan blushed a bit. Was this guy actually flirting with him? This handsome rich college guy, hitting on him!? He felt his cheeks grow redder as he nodded his head. “I’d like that a lot.” He said softly. “I can take the subway and try to meet you…” He was cut off by a finger being pressed against his lips.

 

“Nonsense, I’ll come pick you up. I don’t even like the idea of you riding the subway; it doesn’t sound safe in the least.” Craig said, his nose turned up a bit.

 

“You’ve never ridden the subway?” Stan said, looking surprised.

 

“I don’t take public transportation, I find it…pedestrian.” Craig said, waving his hand in the air as he saw some of his frat brothers making their way into the den, incredibly intoxicated and being loud. He frowned, knowing they were too drunk to even be properly reprimanded for ruining his alone time with his possible conquest. “Would you like to come up to my room with me? It’s quiet; we can continue our conversation up there. Of course if you are okay with that, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Stan wasn’t exactly a virgin, he had gotten around, and he wasn’t opposed to going all the way with this handsome frat boy really fast. Something about him was just drawing him to Craig, he wasn’t sure what, but, he really liked him. He just didn’t want the other brunette to see him as some low class slut. That might have been okay for other guys, but, with Craig, it would just be embarrassing.

 

He nodded his head and accepted a hand to help stand up from the couch. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Stan said, wanting to melt when the frat President graced him with such a charming smile.

 

“Wonderful.” Craig said, leading the brunette away from the drunken nonsense happening everywhere in the house and up a flight of stairs that led to his bedroom.

~*One Hour Later*~

 

Honestly Stan was a bit surprised at himself. Usually he was at least good enough to go on one date before a guy got him into bed, but, here he was, lying on his back, his legs spread wide as the President of the fraternity crawled on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck and running his hands down his now nude form. His dress and thong had been discarded on the floor, right next to Craig’s polo and boxer briefs.

 

He was pleasantly surprised to find out Craig was gifted when it came to size and he certainly seemed to know how to use it. The taller brunette had gotten right to work on preparing him and slicking himself up before pushing into him with a satisfied grunt. God his dick felt good, it filled him up just right, and, the smell of his expensive cologne was driving him crazy.

 

“You feel…amazing…” Craig panted, moving to thrust in and out of the smaller brunette. Sweat was running down his forehead as he moved to rest Stan’s shapely legs on his shoulders. “So warm…and tight…just how I like it.” He purred, leaning down to gently suck on one of his bedmate’s nipples.

 

“C-Craig!” Stan cried out, closing his eyes when he felt him start to get a little rougher. “O-Oh…God…you’re…so big!” He moaned, running his red painted nails down the frat President’s back, leaving scratch marks behind.

 

“You like this? You like the feeling of my cock in you?” Craig asked, smirking a bit as he picked up the pace. “Everyone of my…stupid…frat brothers…had their eyes on you… I saw them staring…. But…they didn’t stand a chance…” He purred, moving to run his tongue down the brunette’s chest. “I always get what I want…and the moment I saw you…I knew I had to have you.”

 

“I-I…wouldn’t think…a guy like you…would be interested…in someone like me…” Stan admitted before letting out another wanton moan. “O-Oh…it feels…so good…” He moaned, arching his back as he squeezed the man with his legs.

 

Craig let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. “Believe it or not, you’re…exactly what I want…” He said, his hands wandering down to firmly plant onto the other brunette’s plump ass. “Debutantes are boring…I’m over being bored.” He said, leaning down to nip at Stan’s neck, wanting to leave a mark behind. “You…interest me…and…you’re gorgeous…”

 

Stan couldn’t even follow up with anything, at the moment, he was too lost in the pleasures he was experiencing from Craig. He was good, really good! God, he had been with his fair share of guys, but none of them had ever been like this!

 

“I can tell you’re getting close.” Craig said, leaning down to plant a smoldering kiss on the brunette’s lips, mussing up the gloss he was sporting. “It’s okay…I’m close too.” He breathed out, giving a few rough thrusts as he grunted. “I’m going to come inside you Baby, fill you up.” He whispered in Stan’s ear.

 

“Y-Yes! Come in me!” Stan cried out, clenching his eyes shut as he felt himself starting to come. “C-Craig!” He screamed, arching his back as he felt semen start to run down his body.

 

That did it for Craig, hearing that sweet voice cry out his name in ecstasy was one of the most erotic things he had ever heard. He moaned as he felt himself release inside of the brunette, taking his time so every last drop was spent on Stan. After a few moments, he pulled out, brushing some sweat off his forehead and running fingers through his dark locks.

 

“You were incredible.” He said, rolling off Stan so he was lying next to him.

 

“S-So…were you.” Stan said with a tired smile. “I…hope this wasn’t a onetime thing…”

 

Craig laughed at that. “Oh I don’t think it will be, not in the least. Like I said, I always get what I want.”

 

~*Present Day*~

 

As Stan lay in bed he still couldn’t believe he had shared that story with Wendy. He had been so embarrassed as they left the country club he could hardly stand it. Everyone assured him it was cute and that it was a good tale of how he met his husband, but, he knew Wendy had to think he was nothing but a gold digging slut.

 

He was such a different person then the one he was all those years ago. The cheap slutty clothes were gone, the retail job was gone, the small town naïve tramp was gone. Craig had helped transform him into the perfect trophy wife. He always felt so proud when his husband took him to company parties and everyone complimented Craig on how gorgeous and sweet his wife was. It made him feel good, like, he had completely shed Stan Marsh and now was only Stan Tucker. It was like having a clean slate.

 

But, on nights like this, when Craig was asleep next to him, snoring softly, he couldn’t help but think if he should be sad he had lost Stan Marsh, or, if Stan Marsh was really gone. Being with Kyle had made him feel like the small town boy next door again and it scared him. He had wanted to leave that life behind. He wanted the glitz and glamour of high society, but, it seemed sometimes your real self would always find a way to shine through, whether you wanted it to or not.

 

 


	6. When Craig Met Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken fit of anger has complicated things even more than they already were. Craig and Kyle meet and to no one's surprise, do not seem to like each other. Stan feels like he needs two men to satisfy his desires and needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan sighed as he finished up yet another shopping trip. He had gotten a few things he was hoping would make both Craig and Kyle happy. It had been difficult juggling two men, and, he honestly didn’t know what he was going to do with them. He loved his husband and was excited to renew his vows with him, but, he had feelings for Kyle, and he still didn’t find it very fair that Craig could screw around with that blond slut. He shook his head, deciding he just wanted to relax with a glass of red wine before his husband got home. He tried to balance the Victoria’s Secret boxes in his arms as he opened the door to his home.

 

As he made his way in and set the boxes down he heard a familiar voice in the kitchen.

 

“I want someone here today to fix this right away! Do you know how much that car is worth!? My water heater nearly exploded and ruined the paint job on my Jag!” Craig screamed into the phone. “I want a repair man here, NOW! You’re lucky I don’t sue your company for damages! I could ruin your entire business! So, send out your best repair person NOW!” He said before hanging up the phone.

 

“C-Craigy?” Stan said, peaking his head into the kitchen where his husband was pouring himself a shot of bourbon. “What’s going on? You’re home so early…” He said, moving to go to his husband’s side.

 

“Darling, you didn’t hear that nasty conversation did you?” Craig asked, standing up and moving to take is wife’s hands in his.

 

“I couldn’t help but hear it.” Stan said. “Did…something happen with the water heater? I thought it was fixed?” He said, recalling that was how he met Kyle… How could it have been broken?

 

“I thought so too, but, it wasn’t, it broke, overheated, and ruined the Jag’s paint job. So now I’m making the company send out another contractor right away and I have to get my car repainted. I came home early because I want to make sure the job is done correctly. If it isn’t, I’m going to sue them into oblivion.” He said simply.

 

“O-Oh…that’s awful! I know how much you love your car! Well, they better fix it right away!” Stan said with a pout, trying to sound outraged. “So…um…did they mention the name of the contractor they were sending out?” He asked, just slipping that line in as smoothly as he could.

 

“Surely some blue collared dolt, I think they said his name was…Kyle or something…” Craig said, putting his Italian leather briefcase down on the table as he looked at his wife. He smiled and moved to wrap his arms around the brunette’s waist. “It shouldn’t worry your pretty head my darling, such things like this are below you to worry about, honestly, they are below me to worry about, but…sometimes one must get their hands dirty.” He said with a sigh.

 

Stan felt himself break into a cold sweat when his husband mentioned the name of the contractor. It had to be someone else; Kyle was such a common name after all! Yes! It had to be some other guy named Kyle! It wasn’t…his Kyle… His Kyle wasn’t going to meet his husband…they weren’t going to be in the same room together! No! Life wasn’t that cruel!

 

Stan took in a deep breath and forced a smile on his lips. “Of course…I don’t even know a thing about repair work, nor do I care to know…” He said, clearing his throat a little. “Is there anything you need me to do? Would you like me to be out of the house while he is working? I mean…just in case you have to…lay down the law?” He asked sweetly, trying to cover up how nervous he sounded.

 

“No Darling, I want you here, you always calm me down whenever my temper flares up.” Craig said, before smiling a little. “Plus, I like to show you off, even if it’s to some low life repairman.” He said. “Why don’t you dress in something cute and prepare something for our guest to drink. I’m not taking my eye off of him while he works.” He said, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek and giving him a light slap on the ass. “Maybe that little black and white Givenchy number you just got, you looked stunning in it.” He said with a smile.

 

“O-Of course…if that’s what you want…” Stan said, still smiling as he grabbed his lingerie boxes and started heading up towards their bedroom. How was he going to handle this!? He was hoping that Craig and Kyle would never meet! This was going to make things even more complicated with Kyle… He sighed as he opened his closet and grabbed the black and white Givenchy shift dress Craig wanted him to wear. He wanted to look nice, make sure Kyle still found him alluring and make sure Craig remembered why he married him. He always felt like he needed to have eyes on him, for someone to notice him… He shook his head, not wanting to think about his insecurities as he slipped on some black Louboutin pumps.

 

Hearing the sound of a truck pull up, he made his way to the window and pulled the curtains aside, seeing a very familiar service truck. Out of it stepped Kyle, looking hunky as ever in his button up work shirt squeezing his large arm muscles. He looked annoyed, his green eyes narrowed, his fingers running through his thick beard as he looked down at his clipboard. He couldn’t help but swoon, putting one hand to his chest and his other hand gently touching the window glass, as if that was a way to touch that muscular chest he had fallen for.

 

“Keep it together, Stan.” He said to himself, pressing his back to the bedroom wall. “So what if your husband is going to meet your…what even is Kyle?” He muttered, looking at himself in the mirror before putting on another coat of lipgloss before making his way down the stairs. He could already hear his husband talking to Kyle.

 

“I expect you will actually fix this correctly this time?” Craig said his arms over his chest. “Is it really that difficult to fix? I mean…this is your job, right?” He said dryly.

 

Kyle pursed his lips and gripped onto his clipboard so tight he was afraid he might snap it in half. So, this was Stan’s husband. This was the guy Stan was refusing to leave!? He was a total tool! A wealthy asshole who thought he should be treated better than everyone else because he had money, he probably only saw Stan as nothing more than a trophy.  He cleared his throat and noticed he and Craig came eye to eye. “It was fixed correctly the first time.” He said, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice. “I don’t know how it could have burst, probably someone who doesn’t know how to do proper patience messing with it.”

 

“I haven’t touched the thing, why would I even dirty my hands with it?” Craig asked, frowning as he tapped his foot on the ground. “Just…fix it. It already ruined the paint on my car; I don’t need any more damage done because of your incompetence.”

 

“Listen buddy, I’m gonna fix your water heater, but, you’re really asking for it…” Kyle said, trying to keep his temper in check. He didn’t know what was worse, how big of a prick this guy was, or, the fact he was married to the object of his affection!

 

“Don’t you threaten me; do you have any idea who I am? It would be in your best interests to keep your mouth shut and to fix my water heater.” Craig snapped, grabbing his phone. “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on you as you do so to make sure it is done properly this time.”

 

Stan was listening from the staircase, hearing the two men argue about the water heater. He bit his lower lip when he realized that he was the one who had broken it. During a drunken wine binge after discovering some money missing from their account and spent at a jewelry store, he had gotten drunk and started hitting the water heater with one of Craig’s golf clubs so Kyle would have to come back. He had ended up passing out before he could even call for a sensual rendezvous. He didn’t realize he had done so much damage… He knew they were going to discover the dents in the water heater… He started to panic he needed to talk to Kyle alone in order to tell him what he did. But…how was he going to get Craig distracted for long enough?

 

He groaned when he came up with an idea. Making his way down a few more steps, he gently kicked out one of his feet out and purposely tripped himself, making him fall down the remainder of the stairs. He let out a cry and a thud when he hit the ground. It hurt, but, he didn’t do any damage, just a sore ankle and a scraped up knee. His heel had flown off his foot as he landed.

 

Both Craig and Kyle turned when they heard the cry of pain, both of their eyes going wide as they rushed over to him.

 

“Darling!” Craig cried out, going over to his wife. “What happened? Are you okay?!” He asked in a concerned tone, moving to gently lift up the brunette’s ankle.

 

“Hey, be careful with that; if he twisted it you’re just gonna make it worse if you mishandle it.” Kyle said, looking extremely worried as well. All he wanted to do was press a kiss to the beautiful brunette’s lips and carry him to his bed, make sure he was comfortable and safe. He couldn’t do that of course because Richy Rich was around…

 

“Don’t tell me how to take care of my wife. I thought you were a handyman, not a doctor.” Craig scoffed.

 

“It’s called common sense for anyone who’s ever had to take care of themselves.” Kyle snapped back, moving to take Stan’s hand and gently running his thumb over the knuckles. He decided to ignore Craig as he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes he was quickly falling for.

 

“You okay, Sweetheart? That was quite the fall.” The red head said, frowning when he heard the small whimpers of pain that were escaping the plump glossy lips.

 

“Excuse me? How unprofessional are you? I would prefer if you didn’t call my wife, Sweetheart.” Craig said in an angry tone. He was very possessive, the idea of another man calling his wife by a petname or flirting with him made his blood boil. No one took what belonged to Craig Tucker!

 

“I was just checking on him, and, it’s called a pleasantry.” Kyle snapped back. God, he wanted to wring this fucker’s neck!

 

“I-I’m fine…” Stan said softly, hoping it would stop the two men from arguing. “My ankle is just a little sore…I must have tripped over myself…how embarrassing.” He said, resting a hand to his cheek. “I hope I didn’t ruin my heels…”

 

“Darling, I can buy you another pair, it’s more important that you are okay.” Craig said, moving to gently caress the brunette’s cheek. “Do you want me to carry you up stairs so you can rest your ankle?”

 

“No, I think I’m fine, but, Craigy, can you get me some water?” Stan asked softly, looking up at his husband with his big blue eyes.

 

“Of course, just give me a second, Love.” Craig said, looking at Kyle with a dirty glare before making his way into the kitchen.

 

Once Craig was out of ear shot, Stan looked up at Kyle. “I broke the water heater.” He said quickly. “I got drunk and hit it with my husband’s gold clubs…” He added.

 

“W-What!? Why the fuck did you do that?” Kyle asked, kneeling down next to the brunette.

 

“I was pissed at Craig, I was drunk…I didn’t think I did that much damage.” Stan said with a sigh. “He’s gonna notice the dents…” He said with a groan.

 

Kyle heard the fridge shutting and knew Craig would be making his way back. “I’ll take care of it, just…keep calm, okay?” He said, before frowning. “Are you okay? You fucking scared the shit out of me.” He said, moving too quickly press a kiss to Stan’s lip before his husband came back into the room.

 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Stan said, watching as Craig came back in and handed him a glass of water.

 

“Thank you, Craigy.” The brunette said, taking a sip of his water and closing his eyes. “I’m feeling a little better I just…I guess I was clumsy.” He said, smelling Craig’s expensive cologne as he kneeled down next to him.

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay; don’t give me a scare like that again.” Craig said, pressing a kiss to Stan’s cheek. “Here, let’s get you up and you can rest on the couch while I deal with this situation.” He said, moving to slip his arms under his wife’s form and lift him up. He smiled as Stan was in his arms, looking so cute and sweet, God, he was a lucky man. He had such a gorgeous wife. He walked over to the couch and gently set him down. “Comfortable?”

 

“Very.” Stan said softly, watching as Kyle moved to grab a pillow and bring it over to him.

 

“Mind if I lift your leg?” The red head asked, smiling a little as he gently took the shapely leg and lifted it, sliding a pillow under it to help keep his lover comfortable.

 

“Thank you…um…I didn’t catch your name?” Stan said, pretending he didn’t know the red head.

 

“Kyle, nice to meet you Misses Tucker.” Kyle said, looking over to where Craig was glaring him down. “I hope you feel better, I better go make sure that water heater is all fixed so you can use it.” He said, not wanting to mention that he would love to see the beautiful brunette in a nice warm bubble bath, completely nude, dripping wet… He shook his head to try and get out of the fantasy he was about to have. Wouldn’t do for him to get a boner in front of the brunette’s husband.

 

“Thank you, nice to meet you too.” Stan said, before looking at Craig. “Honey, when you’re done, maybe we can order something for dinner? My ankle hurts and I just don’t want to cook.” He said with a pout. Inwardly he was smirking, he could really get use to this, two men fawning over him, doing whatever he wanted. If only he could just have both men! He sighed a little resting his head on the pillow.

 

“Of course, Darling, I don’t want you to risk hurting your ankle more.” Craig said with a smile. “We can discuss dinner after I get this sorted out.” He said, before looking back at Kyle, his smile falling. “I’m not paying you to just stand around, go fix the mistake you made.” He snapped, following Kyle towards the garage where the hot water heater was.

 

As Stan watched both men disappear he groaned. God, this was a nightmare. He never wanted the two to meet; this was all getting so complicated. It was suppose to just be a fling, just sex with Kyle, but, why did he feel like he wanted so much more? Why did he want so much from two very different men? Perhaps he was just greedy, or, perhaps he just needed a lot more love than he ever thought he did.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“You really don’t have to watch me fix this.” Kyle said dryly, looking back to see Craig, dressed in his Armani suit, looking down at his Rolex, tapping his foot.

 

“I would prefer to not have it burst on me again.” Craig snapped. “Look at what it did to my car; do you know how much this car cost? Maybe you couldn’t even comprehend that.” He said, pointing to the black Jaguar.

 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Where the fuck is this damage you are talking about?” He said, looking closer. Upon further inspection he found a small paint peel on the hood. This!? This was what the man was bitching about!? This was nothing! “Looks pretty minor to me.” He muttered.

 

Craig scoffed. “Perhaps it would be minor on whatever car you drive, but, I prefer my car looking in perfect condition.” He said, before noticing the dents on the water heater. “What are those? Why are their dents on it?” He asked with a frown.

 

Kyle sighed, knowing he had to cover for Stan. He couldn’t just tell the man his wife got drunk and beat the shit out of the water heater because he was pissed he was cheating on him, and did it so he could get some handyman ass. “Probably got dinged when whoever installed it put it in.” He said with a shrug. “It happens, not anything to worry about.” He said, taking out his socket wrench to pull off a panel. He had to smile a bit; working on this water heater brought back very good memories. He would never forget meeting Stan, fucking him, how he felt the first time…

 

“Of course, I’m surrounded by incompetence.” Craig said with a frown. “It didn’t use to be hard to find such good help, but now, everyone just wants something for nothing.” He said, peaking his head to look into the living room, making sure his wife was okay.

 

“Want me to take a look at those stairs while I’m here?” Kyle asked. “I mean, make sure your wife doesn’t fall again.” He said, before smirking a bit. “Probably hard to not have someone who can do maintenance right when it’s needed.”

 

“I’m sure my wife would much prefer to be married to a man who can bring home a paycheck.” Craig snapped, not liking this handyman’s attitude. “You seem to have an interest in my wife. I would suggest you keep your eyes to yourself, it would be in your best interest.”

 

“Listen, I’m a man, I can’t help but look.” Kyle said. “Besides, that’s what you want, isn’t it? I bet you made him get all dolled up to show him off.” He said, trying to take some of his anger out on the water heater.

 

“My wife is beautiful, I know that, and I know men stare, but, I don’t appreciate some lowlife contractor doing so in my own house, making him uncomfortable. Also, my wife likes to always look his best. Is that such a hard concept to wrap your mind around?” Craig said, his grey eyes narrowing. He was starting to lose his patience with this man.

 

“Yeah, I’m the lowlife…” Kyle said under his breath, working on fixing the damage Stan had caused. God, the brunette had a good arm on him, he really beat the shit out of this thing!

 

“Are you almost done? This can’t be that complicated.” Craig said, rolling his eyes as he looked down at his watch. “One would think someone who focused on a trade would be able to do said trade.”

 

Kyle had a short temper and he was quickly starting to lose it. This guy, this fucker, was too much! A rich asshole who acted like a prick because he had money! Even worse, this guy was married to someone he was quickly falling in love with! Did he treat Stan like this? Did he make Stan feel so insignificant before he transformed him into a Beverly Hills housewife? He finished up what he was working on and started to close up the water heater.

 

“Listen Pal, I don’t need you talking shit to me.” Kyle said. “Just because I’m a contractor and you’re…some rich bastard, doesn’t mean shit.” He said, before writing a few things down. “Here, the bill, it’s all fixed.” He said, wanting to get out of here before he lost it.

 

“Bill!? I’m not paying for anything! Your shoddy work is what caused it to burst! You are here to fix your mistake, and, you are doing it for free!” Craig snapped, ripping up the bill. “You should be grateful I don’t call your supervisor and complain about you, and then, take you to court for this!” The brunette said, jabbing the red head’s muscular chest. “Not to mention how you were ogling my wife!”

 

That was it, the moment this asshole laid a finger on him was when Kyle felt himself losing control. He quickly snatched Craig’s wrist and forced it off his chest. “Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself.” He said, narrowing his green eyes. “I don’t feel like busting your face in, but I sure as fuck will if you want to make the first move.” He threatened.

 

“Excuse me!? Are you threatening me!? How dare you!” Craig snapped, forcing his wrist out of the larger man’s hand. “Get out of my house and off my property before I call the police! How dare you lay your hands on me!” He snapped.

 

“I’m going, but you are a piece of shit! I hope you know that! You don’t deserve anything you have! You can’t just push people around because you’re rich!” Kyle snapped back, following Craig back into the house.

 

Stan looked up from his place on the couch, blue eyes wide when he heard Kyle and Craig screaming at each other.

 

“What’s going on?” Stan asked softly.

 

“Darling, stay where you are! I am escorting this…Neanderthal off of our property!” Craig snapped, opening the door for Kyle. “If I ever even see you near my home again, I promise, you will regret it!” He threatened.

 

“Yeah, yeah, up yours fucker!” Kyle snapped, flipping the brunette off before heading to his truck and slamming the door behind him. How could Stan want to stay with that guy!? How could he even be upset that he was fucking around! Piece of shit had probably been screwing around on his wife for longer than Stan eve suspected! He didn’t deserve Stan! Stan should be with him! He sighed and started the truck, driving off before Craig could call the cops.

 


	7. Only Fools Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle feels himself falling for a certain married brunette. Stan is a big fan of harlequin romance novels. The Tuckers are hedonists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings foe strong sexual content in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! I just got back from vacation so updates will continue!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! :)

Kenny had been just enjoying relaxing at home, smoking a bowl, eating some chips, and watching some old reruns on TV. He had nearly fallen asleep when the door to his apartment slammed open and a toolbox loudly thrown on the ground. He could hear Kyle mumbling obscenities under his breath and slamming the door shut.

 

“Rough day?” The blond asked, looking over as a yawn escaped his lips.

 

“You could fucking say that.” Kyle grumbled, running fingers through his beard as he moved to sit down next to Kenny. “The call I went out to turned out to be Stan’s house, got to meet his husband.”

 

Kenny raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m guessing by the aggressive vibes you’re giving off that you and the hubby didn’t get along.”

 

Kyle snorted at that, moving to grab an unopened beer from the coffee table and cracking it open. “Yeah, turns out the guy is a huge fucking douchebag.” He said, taking a long swig of his drink. “Talks to me like I’m dirt because I don’t have a six figure salary, how can Stan stay with that fucker?”

 

“He stays with him because he wants the money.” Kenny said simply. “Facts are facts Kyle; your booty call is a gold digger.” He said.

 

Kyle frowned and punched Kenny’s arm. “Don’t say that shit about Stan, Dude. You don’t know his whole story, hell, I don’t know his whole story. I just know he’s decent and that guy he’s with isn’t good for him.”

 

“First off, fuck you, that hurt.” Kenny said, rubbing his sore arm. “Second off, you’re sounding serious about this, Man, I thought this was just suppose to be a fling.”

 

Kyle sighed and chugged the rest of his beer. “I don’t know… I just…there is something about him. He’s so fucking gorgeous and sweet… I could just hold him and talk to him for hours, and the sex, the sex is mind blowing. I’ve never pounded such a sweet ass before.” He said, resting a hand on his cheek.

 

“Sounds to me you want this to be more than just a fling, and, you want to be the only man in Stan’s life.” Kenny said. He usually got all insightful when he was high, and tonight was no exception.

 

“Maybe…I just know I would treat him better than that guy ever could. I don’t have the money he has, but, I wouldn’t be fucking around on him, wouldn’t be making him cry.” Kyle said, looking into the empty beer can.

 

Kenny moved to turn off the TV. “You’re in deep Bro, that’s why I pump and dump.” He said, patting the red head on the back as he stood up. “I’m going to bed, we can talk more in the morning if you want. Weed always makes me tired as fuck.” He said, stretching his arms over his head and yawning as he headed towards his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Once Kyle was alone he sighed, thinking back about the whole ordeal that had gone down today. When Stan had fallen down those stairs all he wanted to do was hold and comfort him. But Craig, that asshole, he hadn’t even made it possible to get close. Looking down at his phone he recalled Stan had given him his cell. It was late, but maybe, he could just talk to him, hear his voice again, make sure he was okay…

 

Looking through his contacts he found Stan’s and quickly dialed it. It rang for a few moments before the answering machine picked up.

 

_“This is the voice mail for Stan Tucker. I’m sorry I can’t talk right now, just leave a name and number, and I’ll get back to you ASAP!”_

Kyle knew he had a stupid grin on his face just hearing that voice. God, Stan’s voice was so sweet and melodic. He cleared his throat a bit when the messaged beeped, signaling it was okay for him to talk.

 

“Baby, it’s me; I just had to hear your voice again. Are you okay after that fall? I was really worried about you; you looked like you were in pain when I left… I wanna kiss everything better for you Baby, make you feel all better.” He breathed into the phone. “Let me see you again soon.” He said, before hanging up the phone. He knew he sounded desperate as fuck but he just couldn’t help himself.

 

He wasn’t exactly expecting to hear anything back tonight, but, to his surprise, his phone lit up with Stan’s name and number.

 

“Baby…” Kyle said, answering the phone.

 

_“Kyle…why are you calling me so late? I was just getting ready to take a bath before bed.”_

Kyle had to smile a bit at that, the mental imagery was just too hot to handle. He could imagine that sexy curvy form covered in bubbles, a lean leg sticking out of the water. He could practically hear soft coos escaping plump lips… 

 

“I just had to hear your voice again…and I wanted to check on you, you seemed like you were in pain when I left.” Kyle said.

 

_“I’m fine, just a few bruises…. Kyle, you can’t call me like this. If Craig finds out…”_

“Fuck Craig, and who gives a shit if he finds out, he’s a douchebag who’s cheating on you. Baby, you deserve so much better than that fucker.” Kyle said, cutting the brunette off.

 

_“It’s complicated Kyle, you don’t understand.”_

“I understand he’s a dick, does he talk to you like how he talked to me? I guess you’re right, I don’t understand, I just don’t get why you’re staying with a guy who is cheating on you.” The red head said, resting a hand on the back of his neck.

 

_“Like I said…it’s complicated. I love my husband…but…I don’t know…things are just so crazy right now… I don’t really know what I want…or what I need.”_

Kyle sighed and shook his head. “I know what you need Baby…I do… You need a man who will take care of you…who won’t fuck around on you…”

 

_“Kyle… You barely know me…”_

Kyle felt his heart sink at those words at how upset Stan’s tone sounded when he said that. “Then give me a chance, give me a chance to get to know you better.” He said, trying not to sound like he was pleading. God, he sounded fucking pathetic.

 

_“I don’t know…this is so much right now… You’re making it sound like you want this to be…serious…”_

The red head took in a deep breath. “Maybe I do… I just know I can make you happier than he can…”

 

Stan was silent on the other end of the line and Kyle felt himself starting to sweat.

 

“When can I see you again?” Kyle asked softly.

 

_“I-I…don’t know… I have to go; Craig is getting out of the shower.”_

“Wait, Stan just give me a sec-“ Kyle sighed as the phone went dead. He groaned and threw his phone down, running his fingers through his hair. “Shit…” He mumbled. He probably freaked the brunette out and now he would never see him again. God, he was such a fool. Kenny was right; he was going to end up with a broken heart if he wasn’t careful. He just wanted to take Stan away from that…creep. Just because he had money, didn’t mean he was taking care of Stan.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan sighed as he hung up on Kyle. He didn’t know what to do. He loved his husband, sure, messing around was bad, but, being in a second relationship, an emotional connection, that was worse… He swallowed hard as he put his phone aside, hearing Craig finishing getting ready for bed. He had dressed in his silky blue nightie at the request of his husband. Soon they would be renewing their vows and then maybe it was time to come clean… Tell Craig what he had done and tell him he knew about Tweek.

 

He watched as the door to their bathroom opened and Craig stepped out, only in his boxer briefs as he made his way over to their bed.

 

Craig raised an eyebrow as he got into bed. “Something wrong, Darling? You look upset.” He said, leaning over to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek.

 

“Oh, just got to a sad part in my book…” Stan said, putting aside the trashy romance novel he had been reading.

 

Craig laughed a bit and shook his head. “I still don’t know why you read those books; they are so…low brow.” He said, moving to gather the pretty brunette in his arms.

 

“Well, they’re kinda like my real life… I mean…I was just a small town boy who met a handsome rich man at his Ivy League fraternity and married him, sounds just like the plot of one of these books.” Stan said with a small smile.

 

“Hmm, I suppose it does, though, you are hardly as trashy as the women in those books. Well, maybe you were a little bit when we first met, but, I turned you around, didn’t I?” Craig said with a smile, holding the smaller brunette close. “Now, what is the part in this book that made you so upset?”

 

“Well, the woman in the story just found out the man she loved was cheating on her.” Stan said, making that part up completely. “It just…made me sad because she loves him so much and she’s afraid that she is losing him.”

 

“That is rather sad.” Craig said, moving to caress the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Why do you think someone would do that?” Stan decided to ask.

 

Craig tensed a little at that question. “I think…everyone has different reasons for something like that. Maybe he just…is a hedonist…” He said, moving his hand down so it was resting on Stan’s hip.

 

“Maybe… I guess that doesn’t stop it from hurting her though.” Stan said, sighing as he turned in Craig’s arms so he was facing him.

 

“Craigy…how much do you love me?” Stan asked, resting his head on the man’s chest.

 

“Oh Kitten; I love you more than you could ever know. I love your big blue eyes, the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh, your sweet nature, and how you take my breath away when I see you.” Craig said, moving to lean down and capture the brunette’s lips in a tender kiss. “That’s how much I love you.”

 

Stan smiled. “I love you too…so very much…” He said, trying not to just start crying. If Craig loved him that much, why was he also with Tweek? Could it really be as simple as Craig being hedonist? It sounded so insane, but, maybe that was all it was… He did consider Craig a hedonist, the man self indulged more than anyone he had ever met. He always wanted the best and Craig Tucker always got what he wanted. Was it strange that made him feel good? That he was what a man like Craig Tucker wanted? It seemed he was okay with being a trophy wife…

 

~*~*~*~

 

Usually Stan’s shopping trips took him to expensive boutiques or shops, but today, he was just popping into a bookstore. He loved to read, even if it was what Craig had dubbed ‘dime store romance novels’. There was just such a fantasy in them that he couldn’t help but read through them so fast. It didn’t help that his life was like one of them, clichéd, disjointed, and confusing.

 

He started heading towards the romance section, hugging his expensive bag to his side as he walked through the crowd of people. He never knew why the hell they put the romance section right next to the automotive section; how the hell did those two even intersect?

 

“Can I help you find anything?” A man who was obviously an employee of the store asked.

 

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Stan said, sighing as the man looked him up and down. He turned his back on him and just proceeded into the stacks of books. People were always willing to help him in stores, usually because he looked like he was wealthy. For example, today he was wearing an expensive black and white houndstooth dress that ended above the knee and some black Louboution knee high boots. The outfit just screamed rich housewife.  The other reason people wanted to help him was because he was hot. He always got the lecherous looks and it got worse when he wore anything that showed off his figure and his surgically enhanced ass. Sometimes it made him feel good. He liked feeling attractive, especially now with how things were going.

 

He shook his head and moved to look through some of the books. He had his eye on a specific one. After a few more moments of searching he found it. Smiling he pulled it out and flipped through the pages. Yes, the one about the woman and the sexy mechanic. He saw the irony in it, and worse, the model on the cover looked a lot like Kyle…

 

“What are you even doing with your life?” Stan said to himself, grabbing a few other books before turning on his heel to go pay for his items. He had to go through the automotive section to get there and he just groaned as he passed by a book that had Craig’s Jaguar on the cover. As he was looking at that he wasn’t looking where he was going, managing to trip over his stiletto heel books and start to fall to the ground. Well…that was what suppose to happen. But instead, he found himself being caught by a pair of strong arms.

 

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Kyle said with a small smile, holding onto the small brunette to stop him from falling to the ground.

 

“K-Kyle?” Stan said, his blue eyes going wide as he felt his books slip out of his hands.

 

Kyle managed to keep his hold on the brunette with one arm while he picked up the romance novels with his other hand. “You actually like these books?” He asked, looking at the covers and smiling a little. He wondered if this was carried over from the old Stan. He could picture the brunette in some cheap dress, picking one of these up from the corner store in his small town.

 

“I do… What are you doing here?” Stan asked, managing to get to his feet and get out of the redhead’s embrace.

 

“Buying a manual for my truck, it’s been acting up.” Kyle said simply, showing off said manual. There was a brief awkward silent before Kyle cleared his throat. “Stan…about…last night I just…I didn’t mean to freak you out.” He said. “I just….I’m a fool I guess.”

 

“Why would you say that?” Stan asked, holding the books to his chest.

 

Kyle just laughed bitterly and shook his head. “Because I’m falling for someone I can never have.” He said, letting out a sigh. “Someone like you…wouldn’t want someone like me… Sex is fine, you get to live out your little romance novel fantasies, but, anything more serious is beneath you.” He said.

 

“T-That’s not true…” Stan said. “You just…don’t understand…”

 

“Then tell me what the fuck I don’t understand. Why do you stay with a man that’s cheating on you? Is it because he’s rich? Is that all that matters to you?” Kyle asked, letting some of his frustration out. He always had a bad temper and when he was poked too many times it came out. It seemed this was one of those times.

 

“No! I don’t owe you any kind of explanation. But I don’t appreciate you calling me a gold digger!” Stan cried out. “You don’t know me and you don’t know my situation.” He said, starting to walk away from the redhead, his body shaking as he felt like he was going to cry.  He wished he could tell Kyle how he felt, what was going on, but, he just didn’t know.

 

Before he could completely walk away he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. Stan felt himself crashing against Kyle’s chest.

 

“I wasn’t done talking with you.” Kyle said, keeping his grip on the brunette.

 

“I don’t care…I’m done talking to you.” Stan said, trying to get out of the redhead’s strong grip. Before Stan could say anything more or get out of the grip, he found warm lips on his. He was glad they were in a secluded section of the bookstore as he let a squeak escape his lips and his free hand slapping at Kyle’s muscular chest. He knew he should pull away, force him to stop, but, it felt so fucking good… Before he knew it, he was melting into the kiss, into the strong muscular arms. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling those large hands move down his figure to cup his ass. God, Kyle was right; it was like living in one of his romance novels…

 

“I wanna make love to you.” Kyle whispered in the brunette’s ear.

 

“M-My car…is parked in the parking garage…” Stan said, leaving the books forgotten on the ground as he felt lust overcome his senses.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Yeah, that’s it…ride that cock, Baby.” Kyle groaned, sitting in the Porsche’s passenger seat, having a perfect ass bounce up and down on his dick. God, this was fucking amazing. “You’re so good at this… Your ass is amazing…so fucking tight and plump…”

 

Stan moaned and he rode the redhead, keeping his arms wrapped around Kyle’s shoulders to keep himself balanced. “Mngh…so big…” He breathed out, throwing his head back as he felt large hands pull his dress up a bit more, gripping onto his bare ass. “K-Kyle…” He moaned, biting his lower lip in a rather enticing manner as he continued to ride the handsome handyman.

 

“You’re the best fuck…I’ve ever had…” Kyle admitted, moving to press kisses to the thick thighs that were currently wrapped around his waist. He moved his hand to rest against the plump ass before lightly smacking it, enjoying the sound it made.

 

“I-It…feels so good…” Stan whispered, rotating his hips a bit. God, he could only imagine how good it would feel to have Kyle and Craig fuck him at the same time. It was the impossible dream, but, it was still a very nice dream. Perhaps he too was a hedonist, because, he wanted both of them.

 

“Bounce up and down for me more…and moan while you do it.” Kyle commanded, moving his hands once again so they were resting on the brunette’s hips. “I only wish I could see that ass…bouncing up and down…”

 

“Mngh…” Stan moaned, doing as he was instructed. He started to bounce a bit more, moaning softly and wantonly as he did so. “K-Kyle…I’m…getting close…” He admitted, tightening his grip on the large man.

 

“Me too Baby…go ahead and come…that will pull me over the edge…” Kyle purred, letting a moan escape his own lips as he heard Stan start to scream, a warm liquid running down the brunette’s thighs.

 

“Kyle!” Stan screamed, throwing his head back as he came. Before he knew it, he heard Kyle grunting, the feeling of cum filling him up as the red head came inside of him.

 

“F-Fuck…that was…amazing…” Kyle breathed out, moving to gently lift the brunette off of his cock and place him on the driver’s seat.

 

“I-It…was good…” Stan said, wiping some sweat from his brow as he tried to clean himself up. “Kyle…I’m sorry I couldn’t give you an answer… My feelings for you…they’re something I’m still figuring out, and, I know you don’t understand it, but, I love Craig, even after the things he’s done to me.”

 

Kyle sighed. “I had a feeling you were going to say that, but, at least it sounds like you’re willing to give me a chance, and, that’s all I can ask for.”

 

“Well, I just rode you in my car, so, yeah; I think that’s giving someone a chance.” Stan said with a tired laugh.

 

Kyle just smiled a little. All he wanted to do was tell the beautiful brunette he was in love with him, but, decided to hold those cards to his chest for now. He had no idea what the fuck he was even doing with the wealthy housewife and he still didn’t know what he was to Stan.

 


	8. Power Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Strong Sexual Scenes!
> 
> Craig gets a big promotion and wants to experiment in the bedroom. Kyle wants Stan to go to a party with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Stan wasn’t sure why his husband had called him down to his office. All he knew was he got a phone call that morning telling him to dress in something nice and head to his office right away. He had no idea what this was all about, but, part of him was paranoid he had figured out that he was fooling around with their handyman. He had been so careful, and, he still had been everything Craig had wanted… Besides, if he did find out, well, he could counter with Tweek! He took in a deep breath, he had to focus, he was jumping to conclusions. He needed to get ready and go meet his husband.

 

He always liked to dress in something nice and expensive when he went to visit Craig. He loved to rub it in Tweek’s face that he was the one his husband spent all of his money on. He decided to dress in a cute red Gucci cocktail dress with a large bow in the back, tied around the mid section. Around his slender neck he wrapped his diamond necklace Craig bought him last year for their anniversary, and, on his feet, a pair of black Prada pumps. Maybe he was overdoing it, but, he didn’t really care, he just wanted to rub it in that bitch’s face!

 

He was still thinking about yesterday, riding Kyle’s huge cock in his Porsche. He had been so pissed at the red head for calling him a gold digger, for grabbing him and pulling him to that big muscular chest… God, it had been so damn hot! He loved when a man could get rough with him. Some of the best sex he had ever had with Craig was after they had a fight, his husband got so…primal when he was pissed. Why was he fantasizing about both men he was messing around with?

 

He heard his heels click on the expensive marble flooring of the penthouse floor his husband worked out of. He could hear people laughing, glasses clinking, and the smell of cigar smoke. Something had happened, whether that was good or bad for him, well, he was about to find out.

 

Tweek was still sitting at his normal secretary desk in front of the executive offices, his usual cup of coffee in front of him. Stan couldn’t help but notice the blond was wearing a little gold necklace, something he couldn’t afford on his salary. He frowned, knowing exactly where he had gotten it. He wanted to rip it off his neck, but, did his best to continue to play cool, besides, he was the one wearing a necklace made out of diamonds.

 

“Good afternoon Misses Tucker.” Tweek said in that faux sweet voice he used whenever Stan showed up to the office. “Mister Tucker has been waiting for you.” He said, moving to play with the gold chain necklace around his neck, his lips turning into a little smirk as he did so.

 

“Well, I hope I didn’t keep him waiting long.” Stan said, before looking at the gold necklace Tweek was playing with. “Oh, what a nice necklace.” He cooed, before smirking a little. “It looks pretty good for a pyrite necklace.”

 

“Pyrite? It’s gold, duh.” The blond said, rolling his eyes.

 

“No Sweetie, its pyrite, fools gold, see it’s too brassy to be gold, my father was a geologist, he use to talk to me all the time about things like this.” Stan said, keeping his voice sweet. Leave it to fucking Craig to get his mistress a fake gold necklace! It was kind of hilarious; he was starting to feel a little better.

 

Tweek’s glossy lips pursed into a tight frown at that piece of information. “So…is pyrite as expensive as gold is?” He asked, looking back at Craig’s office door and glaring at it.

 

“Oh, no, not at all, that’s why it’s called fools gold, Honey.” The brunette said simply, keeping that smile on his plump painted lips.

 

“Cheap bastard…” Tweek growled under his breath, before clearing his throat. “Let me inform Mister Tucker you’re here.” He said, moving to pick up the phone and push a button.

 

“Mister Tucker, your wife is here, shall I send him in?” The blond asked, listening for a moment and then nodding. “Of course, right away.” He said, hanging the phone up and looking back at Stan. “You can go ahead in Misses Tucker.” He said in a cool fashion, his hands straying from the necklace he was wearing.

 

Stan just nodded and flashed the blond another sweet smile. “Thank you.” He said, making his way towards the large doors that bared his husband’s name on them. He opened them up and saw his husband with a cigar in his hand and his co-worker, Kevin Stoley, holding one too. They both had big smiles on their lips and were laughing, some empty shot glasses on Craig’s large wooden desk.

 

Craig looked up and smiled when he saw his wife looking gorgeous and all dolled up. He took one last puff of his cigar before putting it down on the desk, making sure the flame didn’t catch anything. “Darling, there you are.” He said, walking over to his lover and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled. “You remember Kevin, don’t you?” He said, looking back at his co-worker.

 

Stan smiled his sweet perfect smile and nodded his head. “Oh yes, of course I remember Kevin. It’s nice to see you again.” He said, feeling Craig wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close. Of course he remembered Kevin, it was hard not to. Last year at Craig’s company Christmas party Kevin had gotten completely wasted and tried to feel him up, thankfully Craig had been rather drunk too, or, Kevin would be dead.

 

Kevin smiled. “Nice to see you again, Sweetheart.” He said, before looking back at Craig. “Well, I’ll leave you two alone, I’m sure you’ll want to celebrate the good news.” He said with a laugh.

 

Craig just laughed and shook his head. “Enough out of you Stoley, thanks for the cigars.” He said, watching as Kevin made his way to the door and let himself out, eyeing him as he stopped by Tweek’s desk.

 

Once Kevin was gone and the door was shut, Stan looked up at his husband. “So…what exactly is going on?” He asked.

 

“Well, it’s good news, very good news.” Craig said, moving to take his wife’s hands in his. He gave them a squeeze and ran his finger over his love’s large diamond wedding ring. “Darling, looks like we’ll be buying that vacation home sooner than we thought; I got the promotion to President.” He said with a grin.

 

Stan felt his eyes go wide at that. President!? His husband was now President of the whole company!? “O-Oh…my God!” He cried out. “That’s amazing! Oh Craigy…I can’t believe it!” He said, a large smile crossing his lips.  Before he knew it his husband was picking him up and spinning him around.

 

“That’s right Baby, you’re married to a rich, powerful, extremely handsome, man.” Craig said, moving to set Stan on his desk. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s lips. “Don’t you find that absolutely…arousing?” He purred, licking his lips. He always got off on power; nothing was more erotic than having everything you could ever want.

 

Stan giggled, smirking a little. Craig was always such a glutton for power; he got completely off on it. He remembered when the man got promoted to Vice President; the sex had been mind blowing and the next morning Stan woke up to find his hubby had bought him a brand new Porsche! He wondered what he was going to get this time!  “I find it extremely sexy, in fact, I’m already getting wet.” He cooed.

 

Craig smirked and moved to slip his hand under his wife’s dress, running it up his thigh. “Mngh, you certainly are wet, what a naughty little thing you are.” He purred, licking his lips.

 

“So…is my President going to make love to me on his desk?” Stan asked, moving to pull on his lover’s tie.

 

Craig laughed a little and captured his wife’s plump lips in a smoldering kiss. “No.” He said simply.

 

Now that took Stan back a bit. “No? What do you mean no?” He said, his blue eyes narrowing a bit.

 

“Now now, Kitten, don’t get all upset, I have something very special planned for us tonight.” Craig said, moving to gently poke Stan’s nose.

 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Stan asked, smiling a little at what his man had planned. Hmm, was it going to be an expensive dinner out? Or maybe a shopping trip! Maybe a midnight flight to Paris!

 

“Well, it’s a surprise Darling, all I’m going to tell you is I bought you something and it will be delivered to the house tonight before I get home.” Craig said, resting his hands on his lover’s hips. “Promise me you’ll be good and put it on for me before I get home?” He said, his smile turning into a grin, a lusty grin.

 

Stan raised an eyebrow but just nodded his head. “Okay, I can do that… You really aren’t gonna tell me anything else? Now I’m all curious.” He said with a small smile. He was really hoping he was still going to get a little something like he did last time Craig was promoted.

 

“I’m not going to tell you a thing, my Love.” Craig said moving to poke his lover’s nose. “I won’t lie, it’s more of a present for me, but, I’m sure if you make me happy enough tonight, you might get something special too.” He promised.

 

Stan couldn’t hide a smile at the thought of getting something. He had been accused of being a gold digger and though he didn’t really think he was one. It wasn’t like Craig was an old ugly man or something, he was a handsome young executive, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to fuck him if he didn’t have money... He was proud at how handsome his husband was, it was always nice to show off, he wasn’t ashamed to do it, he knew Craig did the same, he knew he was a trophy wife.

 

“Well, I’ll make sure to give you make you as happy as I can tonight. Nothing but the best for my President.” Stan cooed, leaning to press a tender kiss to his lover’s lips,

 

Craig smirked a little. “I do enjoy nothing but the best.” He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan returned home after visiting his husband at the office, curious as to what this thing Craig was having delivered to the house for him to wear. He was guessing it was lingerie, Craig loved when he dressed up, he had all kinds of frilly silky things to wear to bed, so, what was so special about whatever was being delivered?

 

He pulled up to the house in his silver Porsche and got out, seeing two large packages propped up against the front door. He quickly went over to it and snatched them up while unlocking the house.

 

“Maybe it’s not lingerie, maybe it’s that new Fendi dress I’ve wanted.” Stan said to himself. He had been leaving little hints about that. When Craig was in a good mood he did enjoy spending money on him. He started to open the inconspicuous box.

 

The first box made him raise an eyebrow. He slowly pulled out a black vinyl corset and a matching thong. This was…different. Usually Craig liked when he wore more…lacey things… He put the outfit aside and moved to start opening the second box.

 

“What the fuck is this!?” Stan cried out, pulling out a large box that was labeled ‘Pleasure Swing’.  “He wants to fuck me in this!?” He said, before dumping out the rest of the contents of the large box. He found a paddle and a ball gag. Okay, he knew Craig liked to get freaky sometimes, but, he had never wanted to get THIS freaky! Apparently the man was just feeling his oats with his promotion.

 

Stan sighed and ran manicured nails through his black locks. “The things I do for this marriage…” He said, starting to unbox the sex swing so he could put it up before Craig got home.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Craig was excited to get home he knew exactly the contents of the boxes he had shipped to his home. One of the things he loved about his wife was he would do what he wanted. Sometimes it took a little pushing or a little bribery, but Stan always did what he wanted. That made him such an ideal spouse really. He was a busy man, he didn’t have time to worry about fights to get what he wanted, he rather just have a subservient wife to take care of his needs.

 

He parked the Jag and moved to get out, excited beyond belief to see his wife dolled up in that naughty little outfit he had bought for him. He got off on power, on control, and everything had gone to his head after the big promotion. He was only thirty and already the President of a huge company! The moment he had gotten the news it had made him extremely horny. Of course he had fucked Tweek over his desk but there was so much more he could do with his wife, his sexy submissive wife. He could practically feel himself drooling as he got to the front door and opened it.

 

The scent of Stan’s expensive perfume hit him the moment he walked in. The lights were low and he could hear some music playing. Seems his wife had found the note he had left for him. “Darling? Where are you, your Daddy is home.” Craig purred, moving to loosen his tie.

 

Stan had heard his husband’s nasally voice call out for him. He had spent the better part of the afternoon hooking up that fucking sex swing and then getting into the ridiculous outfit Craig wanted him to wear for him. He had to admit he did look hot in the black vinyl corset and thong, especially paired with the red lipstick and black stiletto heels. He plastered a smile on his lips as he seductively swung his hips and sauntered out into the living room. “Well, there is my handsome executive.” He purred, moving to run his nails through his black locks as he walked over to Craig, in one swift motion pulling his untied tie off of him and throwing it to the ground. He quickly started to get to work on the man’s dress shirt buttons. “Mngh, I want to feel that muscular chest.”

 

Craig smirked and had to stifle a moan as his wife started to undress him. “You look so good, Baby.” He purred moving to run his hands down the curves of the smaller brunette’s figure. “Turn around and let me see how that lovely ass looks in that thong.” He said, twirling his finger around to instruct Stan on what to do.

 

Stan just did as he was told, turning around so his back was facing his lover.

 

“Mmm, yes, this is pure perfection.” Craig purred, moving to rest his hands on his wife’s pert ass that was barely covered by the black vinyl thong. “Best money I ever spent.” He added, slapping his wife’s ass. It had cost a pretty penny to have that ass plumped up and lifted but he didn’t regret a goddamn thing. “Did you set up the little toy I bought for us to play on tonight?” He asked, his hands still lingering on the brunette’s ass.

 

“I did… It was hard! You know I don’t do things like that Craigy…manual labor and stuff like that.” Stan whined.

 

“I know Darling, but, couldn’t exactly hire someone for something so…intimate, now could I?” Craig said. “Besides, I’ll make sure I reward you properly for your hard work.” He said, giving Stan another tap on the ass. “Now, let’s get to work.” He purred, moving to take the brunette’s hand and lead him into their bedroom. He smiled when he saw the sex swing up and ready to use. “Wonderful.” He added, picking up the paddle he had purchased and smacking his hand with it. “Hmmm, I think tonight I want you to call me your King during sex.” He said with a smirk.

 

Stan looked at his husband dryly at that request. Of course egotistical Craig would want to be called a king while he plowed him. He was surprised he hadn’t demanded this sooner. “Anything you for you…my King.” He purred, trying not to roll his eyes at how fucking stupid this was.

 

Craig’s smirk widened at the sound of his wife calling him a King. He moved to pick Stan up and started carrying him to the sex swing. “Let’s get you all strapped in, huh?” He said, moving to settle the brunette in and start strapping his legs in. “How does that feel?” He asked in a suggestive tone.

 

“Um…mostly uncomfortable…” Stan said, finding his figure swinging back and forth. He wasn’t entirely sure how well he had even rigged this thing up.

 

“Oh hush, I know exactly how you feel, you feel like a sex goddess, which, in turn, makes me a sex god.” Craig purred, moving to start unzipping his pants. “I’m going to take you in every possible position I can think of. Soon enough he was out of his pants and his boxer briefs, his member rather hard. He moved to turn on some music.

 

_“ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, tell me so_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on, honey, tell me so_  
_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, ooh, ooh_  
_I like this, I like this, I like this_

 _Come on, baby, spend the night_  
_I promised to behave myself_  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

At this point Stan just wanted to groan as Rod Stewart belted out the lyrics. Craig really was feeling himself. God, he knew his husband could be narcissistic at times, but, this was getting fucking ridiculous!

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good; I can’t wait to get my present.” Craig purred, grabbing some lubricant to slick himself up. “Mmmm…call me your King…do it Baby…”

 

At this point Stan was upside down somehow, just wanting to get out of this stupid fucking thing! “You’re my King, Craig.” He said, sounding more annoyed than sensual at this moment. Thankfully it didn’t seem Craig had even noticed.

 

“You bet your ass I’m your King.” Craig said, before attempting to upright his wife and start preparing him. He probed one finger into Stan’s opening, smirking as he heard him moan in pleasure, the swing starting to go back and forth a little and Stan struggling in the straps and stirrups. “I think I’ll take you from behind first.” He said as he stuck in his second finger, spreading the opening so he could push in. He grabbed onto the straps of the swing as he lined himself up with his wife.

 

Stan let out a moan and closed his eyes when he felt Craig push in. “O-Oh God! Craig!” He moaned, taking in a deep breath as his husband started to move inside of him.

 

“Uh-uh Darling, I told you to call me your King.” Craig purred, moving to pick up the paddle and give his wife’s ass a slap with it. “Don’t make me do that again.”

 

“Mngh!” Stan cried out, rather enjoying the slight sting the paddle left behind. “Oh…my King…it feels so good!” He purred, feeling Craig slipping in and out of him. Though he was not exactly happy with the contraption he was strapped into, he was happy to feel Craig’s large cock inside of him. Craig and Kyle were both rather blessed where it counted and he was even more blessed thanks to that.

 

“You feel so good…” Craig moaned, closing his eyes. He moved to grip onto the straps of the swing to keep his wife still. What he hadn’t noticed was thanks to him tugging on them rather roughly; the screws that were holding the swing to the ceiling were starting to come undone, falling to the ground.

 

Stan let out a loud cry of pleasure as Craig continued his ministrations. He was about to cry out for him again until he felt his blue eyes snapping open as the sex swing came undone from the ceiling and fell apart, causing both Stan and Craig to fall to the ground. “Ahhh!” Stan had cried out, finding himself on their bedroom floor, his husband having fallen on top of him and soon enough the swing collapsing on both of them.

 

“GODDAMIT!” Craig cried out.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next morning the sex swing was in the trash and both husband and wife were sporting some rather embarrassing bruises. Craig had left to go to work and Stan was still lying in bed trying not to move too much. Falling from a sex swing mid-coitus was not exactly something he had ever dealt with before, but, he figured some rest might be the best option. Craig had kept claiming he was going to sue the company that made the swing for nearly killing them, and honestly, he’d love to see him go through with that. No way was Craig Tucker ever going to make it public he had used some kind of sex toy and have it malfunction on him that would have been a huge hit to his pride.

 

He was watching some stupid soap opera as he heard his cellphone start to buzz. Grabbing it from the side table he looked down and saw it was Kyle. The man still didn’t get he shouldn’t call him like this.

 

“Hello?” He said, groaning a little as he moved to try and sit up.

 

_“Hey, good morning Gorgeous, I was just thinking about you. Are you okay? You sound like you’re in pain.”_

“Oh just…well it’s a long story.” Stan said, not wanting to explain the whole thing right now to his lover. “I thought I told you not to call me this early, Craig left for work early, but otherwise, he’d still be here.”

 

_“I’m sorry Baby, I just couldn’t help it, my day just seems empty until I hear your beautiful voice.”_

Stan had to smile a little at that corny line. The handyman could be rather romantic. “Okay, you’re forgiven this time. So, besides just wanting to hear my voice, what are you calling about?”

 

_“Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a party with me this weekend? My friend Kenny is throwing one and…I’d really like my friends to meet you. Plus, I just wanna be with you again. I can never get enough of you, you’re like the most addictive drug.”_

Stan rolled his eyes a little before shifting the phone to his other hand. “Well, I’ll see if Craig is going to be out this weekend and let you know. I’d…like to see you again too.” He admitted. “I miss being in your strong arms.” He cooed, deciding to not be so cold to the redhead.

 

_“If I had my way, you’d be in my arms every minute of the day. You know I can make you feel better than he can.”_

“You do make me feel good; you don’t have to compare yourself to him.” Stan cooed. “And this party…what should I wear? Or, better question, what would you like to see me in?”

 

_“You want me to be honest with you? I’d love to see what Stan Tucker would wear before he met his piece of shit husband. You told me you were a small time beauty, let me see it…let me see Stan Marsh.”_

Stan was rather taken aback by that. Kyle wanted to know Stan Marsh? He wanted to know what he was like before all the money and the executive husband. That was…something he wasn’t use to hearing. Craig always made it sound that he had saved him from his old life, and, he believed it… He never wanted to go back, Stan Marsh was gone. But….if Kyle really wanted that…he supposed he could. “O-Okay…I guess so…”

 

_“Great, I’ll pick you up around six on Saturday if you can come, okay? I’ll see you then Baby. I lo- I’ll see you soon…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Craig turned on in the bedroom is Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? By Rod Stewart
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hphwfq1wLJs


	9. Only Thing I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle takes Stan to a party where he wants to get to know him better. Stan just wants to have some fun but Kyle wants some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan sighed as he looked through his huge closet, trying to find something to wear for this party Kyle had invited him to. Craig was having a guys night with Token and his old frat brother, Clyde Donovan, so, it gave him a chance to sneak out with Kyle. Honestly, he had some serious doubts his husband was actually seeing his friends and not his mistress, but, he didn’t want to focus on that, he wanted to have a good time with Kyle. He had been thinking about the hunky redhead more often than ever. Since the man had made love to him in his car after finding him in the bookstore. Being in those big strong arms, held up to that muscular chest, smelling his cologne…God it was so fucking sexy…

 

He looked at the clock and sighed, noticing he only had about another half hour to get ready before Kyle arrived at his house to pick him up. Kyle wanted him to wear something Stan Marsh would wear, but, he didn’t know if he even kept anything from before he met Craig… He sifted through his designer clothes in his large closest looking for something that would work. He thought it was so strange Kyle requested this. Who cared who Stan Marsh was; he was nothing that was what he was. Now he was someone.

 

Near the back of his closet he noticed something, an old number he forgot he owned. He stepped into the closet and tried to dig it out, finding the black tube top dress with gold circlet belt that he wore the first time he met Craig. He had to laugh as he pulled it out, looking at the Forever 21 label on the back. He remembered getting this dress and thinking he was such hot shit. He remembered shopping with Bebe Stevens and her telling him he looked like a model in it.

 

“God, who knows if this even fits anymore… My ass is way bigger thanks to the implants.” He said, moving to pull off the robe he was wearing and try to slip into it. The dress was stretchy so he was hoping it might fit over his enhanced ass. He looked in his floor length mirror and saw his reflection. He was defiantly curvier then he use to be so the dress clung to his figure a lot more than it did all those years ago. His ass looked insane in it and he had to laugh. “Hopefully Kyle is an ass man, otherwise, he is not going to like this.” He said, moving to wrap the gold belt around his waist, pleased it still fit even though he had to move it down a few notches.

 

“I can’t believe I kept this.” He said, slipping his black pumps on and grabbing his bag. The shoes and the bag were designer; he had gotten rid of all of his old shoes and bags to make room for all the new things he got.

 

He finished putting his makeup on, making sure to put on the sparkly lipstick, and doing his hair, making sure to give it the little volume like he use to wear it. He sighed, he looked so cheap! He couldn’t believe he use to dress like this! He was always looking for a man, now, he had too many men.

 

He was just finishing up getting ready when he heard his doorbell ring. He blinked a bit as he put some makeup in his little black purse and started making his way towards the door. He moved to slink over to the door and open it up. His sparkly painted lips turned into a smile as he took Kyle in, God the man was hot. Today his hunky redhead was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a white button up shirt that clung to his chest.

 

Stan smiled and moved to rest his hands on Kyle’s broad chest. “Hey Handsome.” He cooed, trying to be flirtier with the man. If Kyle wanted to see Stan Marsh instead of Stan Tucker this was what he got, a cheap small town floozy.

 

Kyle nearly felt his green eyes bug out of his head. Damn Stan looked good! He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander taking in the voluptuous figure that was accentuated even more in the little black dress. He couldn’t help but look at Stan’s ass; goddamn did that ass look fantastic in that fucking dress! He knew the brunette had some work done on it, and honestly, it was the one thing he actually liked about Craig, the man was an ass man too.

 

“You look amazing.” Kyle said with a smile, moving to take the brunette into his arms and pull him to his chest. “So, this is what Stan Marsh wore huh? Was this an…everyday outfit?” He asked, moving his hands down his lover’s body, moving to rest them on the pert and plump ass he loved so much.

 

Stan laughed and shook his head. “No, this is just the only thing Stan Tucker kept of Stan Marsh’s.” He said, feeling large hands grab his ass.

 

“Stan Marsh, Stan Tucker, regardless of last name he’s still hot as hell.” Kyle said, leaning down to press his lips to the brunette’s neck, nipping at it slightly.

 

Stan let a giggle escape his lips when he felt Kyle’s beard scratch against his neck. “Mngh…stop…you’re tickling me.”

 

“Sorry, just couldn’t help myself.” Kyle said, pulling away as he got one more look at the beauty. “Let’s get going.” He said, offering his arm to Stan. “I’m going to have to keep my eye on you tonight.” He said with a smile, leading the brunette to his truck, opening the passenger door for him.

 

“You can kiss me all night just try not to leave any marks behind.” Stan said, getting into the passenger seat. “I like to be more careful than Craig is.” He added, brushing some hair out of his face as he watched Kyle get into the driver’s seat.

 

“I’ll try to not leave any marks, but, no promises.” Kyle said, starting the truck up and pulling out of the manor’s driveway.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan felt like he was transported ten years in the past as soon as he stepped into the house the party was being held at. It was full of people having fun, not dressed in suits and designer clothes or drinking expensive wine and spirits, but drinking out of large red solo cups. He felt incredibly out of place. It had been so long since he had been to a party like this. He was much more use to cocktail parties or Craig’s fancy work gatherings. He bit his lower lip as he looked around, hanging onto Kyle’s arm as he led him through a crowd of people.

 

Kyle smiled as he looked down at his date feeling proud to have him on his arm. He saw everyone giving Stan the old up and down, taking in his beauty. He had to admit, he liked Stan dolled up in something cheap and simple, it almost made him feel more comfortable. He didn’t have to worry about ruining a dress worth more than his car, but, it also just made him feel honored that Stan was showing off a side of himself to him that he didn’t show anymore, not even to his husband. He wondered if Craig made him feel ashamed for being like this and that was why he changed so much.

 

“I wanna introduce you to my best friend and roommate. He was the bartender at the sports bar I took you for our first date. Kyle explained, looking around for Kenny. His friend had been bugging him to meet Stan, claiming he wanted to meet the rich horny housewife for himself.

 

Stan just nodded his head. “Okay, whatever you want, I’m out of my element here.” The brunette said, looking around.

 

“Are you really? You’ve never been to a party like this before?” Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow as he finally caught a glimpse of Kenny.

 

“Not for many years.” Stan said, watching as his lover led him up to a tall blond guy who was taking a big gulp out of his large red cup.

 

Kyle just kept his hold on the brunette when he approached Kenny. “Hey Man.” He said with a grin. “I wanted to introduce you to Stan.” He said looking over at his lover and resting a hand on the brunette’s back. He looked back at his beautiful date.  “Baby, this is Kenny, my best friend and a world class perv, so, if he creeps on you let me know so I can kick his ribs in.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Kenny.” Stan said, offering his hand to the blond man. He had to admit he was rather good looking, he had that laid back surfer look to him he had always thought was attractive.

 

Kenny smirked a little and moved to take the hand that was offered and press a kiss to the back of it. “Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard lots of good things about you, and might I say, you are so…so…sooooo incredibly fine!”

 

Kyle frowned and punched Kenny in the arm. “Dude, I just threatened you, how stupid are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to tell the truth!” Kenny said, before looking back at Stan. “So, have any hot rich friends that need someone to fuck around with?” He asked with a wry grin.

 

“Um…thanks?” Stan said, raising an eyebrow at the compliment. “Also, most of my friends are married.” He said.

 

“Well, that certainly didn’t stop you, now did it, Sweetheart.” Kenny said with that same grin causing the pretty brunette to frown.

 

“Dude! What the fuck!?” Kyle snapped, moving to punch the blond in the ribs, causing Kenny to double over in pain.

 

“Oww! I just wanted to get some rich ass…” Kenny said with a groan, falling to the ground.

 

“The only thing you’re gonna get is my foot up your ass if you don’t knock it the fuck off.” Kyle snapped, before taking Stan’s hand and leading him away.

 

“Sorry about that Babe, he’s a good guy; he’s just a horny idiot.” He said with a sigh, going over to the refreshment table and handing Stan a solo cup of booze.

 

“It’s okay, as long as he doesn’t decide to go blathering about it to everyone, its fine.” Stan said. “It’s not like we run in the same social circles or anything.” He said, brushing some hair out of his face when he took a sip of the beer.

 

“Yeah, I can’t exactly see your husband even coming down to this part of town.” Kyle said, picking up a cup for himself.

 

“Craig doesn’t feel comfortable going anywhere out of the upper class areas.” Stan said. “I keep trying to get him to go visit my parents in Colorado, but, he’s always insisting that it’s too ‘dangerous’ of an area and wants them to fly up here.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. “How can you stand that fucker? Like, I really don’t get it, what is so good about him that you want to stay with him?” He decided to ask.

 

“That’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Stan said simply, taking another sip of his drink.

 

“I think I kinda do need to be concerned with it. He’s an asshole and…what if…what if he laid his hands on you or something?” Kyle asked, feeling Stan pull out of his grasp.

 

“Craig has never laid a hand on me.” Stan said with a frown.

 

“No, he just fucks around on you.” Kyle interjected.

 

Stan bristled at that and turned away from the redhead. “I don’t really want to talk about this right now.” He said, starting to walk away from his date, well, he was going to, until a strong grip pulled him back to a muscular chest.

 

“Stan, I need to know what we are.” Kyle said looking down at the brunette.

 

“Why do we have to put a label on it? I thought we were supposed to be having fun tonight, this isn’t exactly fun right now, Kyle.” The brunette said, still pressed against the taller man’s chest.

 

Kyle really wished he wouldn’t have brought this up, him and his fucking mouth sometimes… He wanted to tell Stan he was in love with him, that, he would never step out on him, never hurt him. Just because he wasn’t rich like Craig didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of him. But, if he were to tell Stan how he really felt, how would the brunette react? If he rejected him, honestly, he didn’t know if he could take it. This pretty brunette had really stolen his heart… 

 

“You’re right, I took you out to have fun, not…talk about shit like this.” Kyle said, moving to shift Stan in his arms so he was looking down at him. “Forgive me? Think we can still have some fun together?”

 

Stan nodded his head. “Yeah…of course.” He said, managing to let a small smile spread over his painted lips. “I wanted to go out with you to have fun.” He added moving to finish off the beer in his cup before throwing it away.

 

Kyle smiled. “Well, how about you dance with me?” He asked, hearing music playing.

 

Stan smiled a little as he took Kyle’s hands in his. “I’d love to.” He said softly, moving to wrap his arms around Kyle’s broad shoulders. “I have to warn you, I’m not a very good dancer.” He admitted with a laugh.

 

Kyle grinned at that. “Well, its okay, I’m not either.” He said, resting his hands on the brunette’s supple hips. “You don’t like…ballroom dance with Craig?” He asked, causing Stan to throw his head back and laugh.

 

“Just because Craig is wealthy doesn’t mean he is constantly wearing a tuxedo and going to balls.” Stan said, sounding amused. “Plus, Craig is a worse dancer then I am.” He said, moving to rest his head on Kyle’s chest.

 

“Hey, I can only speculate what a guy like that does off of shitty movies.” The redhead said, holding the brunette close, smiling at how good Stan felt in his arms.

 

“I think the closest we ever got to ballroom dancing was at our wedding.” Stan said, moving to rest his head on Kyle’s chest.

 

“I bet you looked fucking gorgeous in your wedding dress.” Kyle said, letting out a sigh. “Craig must be the luckiest bastard in the whole world to see you walking down the aisle.”

 

Stan had to blush a little at that. “I…don’t know about that.” He said, moving to tighten his hold on the redhead.

 

“Well, I think so.” Kyle said softly, moving to cup the brunette’s cheek on his hand and tilt his head so he was looking up at him.

 

“What…are you trying to do here Kyle?” Stan asked, feeling the redhead grip his chin softly and make him look into those green eyes he got lost in. “What…do you want from me?”

 

“I just want you…” Kyle said sincerely. “I’ve just wanted you since the first time I saw you.”

 

“Y-You…don’t even know me…” Stan said, swallowing hard at the heart felt confession.

 

“I know that and I’m trying to change that. I want to get to know you, I want to know Stan Marsh, I want to know who you really are, not the rich stepford wife thing you hide behind.” Kyle said, running his thumb over the brunette’s cheek. “Did Craig ever want to know the real you, or, was he more concerned on turning you into what he wanted?”

 

Honestly, Stan was speechless; he didn’t even know how to respond to what Kyle was telling him. He had never had someone want to really get to know him since he started going out with Craig. Everyone wanted to know Stan Tucker, but, no one really cared about Stan Marsh… All he wanted to do right now was make a run for it. Whenever he was uncomfortable he would just run away, he couldn’t just face things head on.

 

“K-Kyle…” The brunette said, managing to finally find his tongue. “Stan Marsh is gone…” He said, taking in a deep breath. “He wasn’t anyone…of any importance…  So if you really want to get to know me, the ‘rich stepford wife’ is what you’ll have to get to know.”

 

Kyle frowned and shook his head. “Why would you feel like you weren’t anything before you met Craig?”

 

“Because it’s true, I…wasn’t anything special. At least now I have nice clothes, I have a better looking body, I can look like someone who matters.” Stan admitted, before letting out a sigh. “I don’t want to talk about this. I wanted to have fun, I wanted to have sex, but…you just keep complicating things!” He said, managing to get out of Kyle’s embrace.

 

“Baby…please don’t be like this.” Kyle said, following after Stan after he watched the brunette break away from him and make his way to the outside porch.

 

“I don’t understand what you want from me.” Stan said turning to look as Kyle followed him onto the porch. “I thought this was just a sex thing… I mean…the first time you met me you fucked me…” He said, his voice stammering a little as he tried to take in a deep breath. “I understand wanting to fuck me, go out, have fun, but, trying to get to know me? What is the point of that? There isn’t anything to know. I’m fine being a booty call, I don’t know what else you want from me.”

 

Kyle managed to grab Stan’s hands. “Stop talking about yourself like that! You are worth knowing, you’re worth something! You’re more than just a designer dress and ass implants! You’re a beautiful, sweet, smart, person who is more than a trophy wife! The time we spent together, I wouldn’t trade for anything, and, you aren’t just a fuck to me…” He said, moving to squeeze the brunette’s hands.

 

“Then what am I to you? You’re the one that seems so obsessed with labels.” Stan said, his body starting to shake as he avoided Kyle’s gaze.

 

Kyle took in a deep breath and kept his hold on the brunette’s hands. “I don’t know what you are to me…but I know…how I feel…and I love you…” He admitted softly.

 


	10. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan spend an evening together until it is unexpectedly interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Strong sexual content and drunk behavior in this chapter
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Stan’s blue eyes went wide the moment Kyle said he was in love with him. He felt himself break into a cold sweat and felt himself back up, hitting the brick wall of the exterior of the house. When this whole thing started he just wanted to get revenge on Craig, wanted what he had, some hot sex. But, he had grown to have stronger feelings for the redhead then that of just a fling, but…love? Did he love this man?

 

“Y-You…love me?” Stan said, swallowing hard as he moved to put a hand to his chest, feeling his manicured nails digging into his chest.

 

Kyle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had really done it this time, but, he couldn’t exactly take back his declaration. “Yeah…I love you…I’m in love with you.” He admitted softly. “Listen Stan, I know I don’t make a lot of money, I know I don’t have everything Craig has to offer you, but, I can offer you my love and loyalty, I would never fucking run around on you.” He said, moving to slowly grab the brunette’s hand and squeeze it.

 

“Kyle…” Stan said, looking away from the red head. “I…I can’t leave Craig…I don’t want to leave him…” He admitted.

 

“Why? Why do you want to stay with a guy who hurts you? It…it can’t just be for money, I don’t believe that is all that matters to you.” Kyle said; keep his hold on Stan’s hand.

 

“It’s not…” Stan said, taking in a deep breath.

 

“Then…what is it? Because I’m really in the dark here, I don’t get what you are staying with him.” Kyle asked.

 

“It’s…complicated…and I don’t want to talk about it…” Stan said, sniffling a little as he tried not to cry. “Kyle…I’m sorry… I don’t know if I can be what you need…” He said, looking up at the handsome redhead. “I like you…I really do…you make me happy…and I like being with you…I like when you make love to me…I don’t want that to stop…”

 

Kyle sighed. “So, what you’re telling me is, you want to stay with me, but, you also want to stay with your husband…”

 

Stan nodded his head. “Y-Yeah…I guess that is kinda what I’m saying…” He said, resting his back against the house.

 

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was thinking. What was he suppose to do!? Yes he didn’t exactly want to just be some kind booty call, but, he didn’t want to lose Stan. Was being the second man in his life better than nothing at all? He had to think it was. Besides, maybe he could just convince Stan he was the only one he needed…

 

“Kyle…I’m sorry…you really deserve someone better than me…” Stan said, taking in a deep breath, tears starting to slowly roll down his cheeks. “You must think I’m awful…”

 

“No…I really don’t…nothing you could do would make me hate you or think your horrible.” Kyle said, moving to wipe the brunette’s tears away. “Don’t cry Baby.” He said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Stan’s lips. “Just tell me one thing okay? Does Craig…does he hurt you…in any way?”

 

Stan just gave the redhead a small sad smile. “Like I said…it’s complicated…” He said, knowing that really wasn’t an answer.

 

Kyle didn’t like that answer but he decided to just keep his mouth shut for now. He moved to rest a hand on the brunette’s cheek and lean in to kiss him again. “You always taste so sweet.” He said softly. “I don’t even think it’s your lipgloss I think you just taste like that naturally.” He said in a husky tone.

 

“Why do you want me so badly?” Stan asked, feeling Kyle’s large hands rest on his hips.

 

“It’s complicated.” Kyle said managing to flash the brunette a small smirk.

 

Stan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You’re an asshole.” He teased looking up at Kyle. “So…what do you want to do now? I know that…I kinda ruined the mood…” He said taking up a deep breath.

 

“You didn’t ruin anything Baby; I just…had to ask those tough questions.” Kyle said before feeling a finger press against his lips.

 

“Kyle…do you think it’s possible to love more than one man?” Stan asked. He knew he hadn’t exactly answered the redhead’s question about love. “Kyle…I do…feel very strongly about you…I would say I could even say…love…” He admitted. “I just…I didn’t want to tell you that and also still tell you that I love Craig too… I feel…selfish…like I need too much. I need two men to give me what I need. I’ve always been someone who needs extra of everything.”

 

Kyle knew exactly what Stan was saying, saying that he was in love with two men, but honestly, all he was hearing was Stan loved him and that meant everything… In that moment he moved to rest his hands on the brunette’s hips, pushing him hard against the wall of the house. He leaned in and gripped the brunette’s chin. “Tell me you love me.” He said in a husky tone.

 

“K-Kyle…” Stan said, his lower lip quivering a little as he felt hot breath on his neck.

 

“You heard what I said, tell me you love me, I want you to hear you say it, I want you to say it and say my name.” Kyle ordered, moving to place his knee in between the brunette’s legs, spreading them apart a little.

 

Stan couldn’t help but let a moan escape his plump painted lips. God this was sexy, Kyle was making him fucking wet. He couldn’t’ take it, the talking in that husky voice, those big hands pushing him against the wall, that hot breath on his neck.  He felt his eyes go half-lidded and he couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. “I-I…love you…Kyle…my Kyle.” The brunette breathed out.

 

Kyle closed his eyes and took in those sweet words. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” He breathed out, leaning down to press a smoldering kiss to the brunette’s plump lips. “I want to make love to you… Will you let me tonight? Will you let me make you moan, make you cry out in pleasure, make you feel beautiful?”

 

“Yes…I’d like that very much…” Stan said. “Craig is gone…do you want to go to my place?” He asked, letting another moan escape his lips as he felt those large hands move to rest on his ass.

 

“Sounds good to me, will remind me of the first time you sunk your claws into me.” Kyle said with a soft laugh, recalling how they had fucked in the brunette’s marital bed. “Since we are going to your place maybe you can even wear something…special for me?” He suggested thinking about how hot Stan would look in a lacy piece of lingerie.

 

“I think something can be arranged.” Stan said with a small smile, allowing Kyle to take his hand and lead him back to his truck.

 

~*~*~*~

 

When they pulled up to Stan’s large home the brunette looked over at his date for the evening. “Bring your toolbox in with you.” He said simply, grabbing his coat to cover up the scandalous dress he was wearing.

 

“Why?” Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“If one of my neighbors sees you I can just tell them you were here to fix something. They all like to get into everyone else’s business.” Stan said, moving to step out of the car.

 

Kyle just did as he was told, grabbing the toolbox in the backseat of the truck and following Stan into the mansion. He had to admit every time he saw this place he couldn’t help but find it ostentatious. That was probably how Craig liked it. That guy wanted everyone to know he could buy and sell them. He couldn’t help but watch as the brunette opened the door and looked back at him.

 

“Have I ever showed you the master bedroom’s bathtub? It’s quite large…it can fit at least two people in it.” Stan said softly.

 

“No…but I would be very interested to see it.” Kyle said with a small grin. He had a feeling the brunette felt bad about admitting his love for both him and his husband and was attempting to do something to make him feel a little better. Honestly, he wasn’t going to complain.

 

Stan smiled a little to himself as he moved to take the redhead’s large hand in his smaller one and started leading him upstairs. “This really cute contractor came out here and fixed our hot water heater so it will be all nice and warm for us.” He said, blushing a little when he felt Kyle squeeze his hand back.

 

“Oh? You don’t say.” Kyle said in an amused tone. “Tell me something, how many contractors do you invite to take a bath with you?”

 

“Just the really good looking ones.” Stan said, turning to look back at Kyle as he led him into the bedroom he shared with his husband.  “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable, I’m going to get the water running.” The brunette said, flashing the redhead a coquette smile as he opened the bathroom door and shut it behind him.

 

Kyle sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked around and couldn’t help but notice a picture from Stan’s wedding day. He had to smile as he picked it up, the brunette looked as gorgeous as he thought he would in it, so elegant and virginal looking. He had to roll his eyes when he saw Craig looking just like he thought he would, a smarmy looking fuck in a designer suit, his hair slicked back with a refined smile on his lips. He hated just looking at the bastard. Part of it was because he was jealous, that, he would admit. Stan had Craig’s last name, he lived with him, he made him breakfast in the morning, and he shared a bed with him. What he wouldn’t give to have that and Craig had the nerve to just take it for granted.

 

He could hear Stan rustling around in the connected bathroom and knew he had a little more time before the brunette came out to fetch him. He couldn’t help but look over to see a walk in closet that was open and, a lingerie drawer that was sticking open, a pair of pink panties hanging out. He groaned and shook his head.

 

_“I’m not that big of a perv…am I?”_

Kyle found himself moving without think and plucking the panties out of the drawer. He could just imagine Stan wearing them…God he probably looked so good in just these panties… “God, the fuck is wrong with me?” He asked himself, finding his hand sticking the panties in his back pocket, hoping they were safely hidden.

 

He stepped out of the closet and moved to sit back on the bed, hearing the bathroom door open slowly.

 

“Water is all ready; I hope you don’t mind I put some bubble bath in.” Stan said, peeking out of the doorway. He smiled and stepped out only clad in a rather short silk light blue robe that was barely covering him; his lean pale legs and thick thighs were visible. “You’re very overdressed.” The brunette said moving to walk over to Kyle, resting his hands on the redhead’s broad chest. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” He breathed out, moving to unbutton Kyle’s shirt, tossing it in the opened walk in closet. “Gonna make me do all the work?” Stan asked in an amused tone.

 

“Well, you certainly do a better job than I could do.” Kyle said, rather enjoying the feeling of the petite brunette undressing him. He had to smirk a little when he felt his belt being ripped off and discarded. Before he knew it his pants were off and he was only in his boxer briefs being dragged into the large bathroom by the beautiful brunette.

 

“Do you like champagne?” Stan asked holding a flute up for Kyle to take. “Craig keeps in here just in case he wants to woo me when I’m pissed at him.” He said before flashing the redhead a smile. “It’s Dom Perignon.” He added.

 

“Wow, that’s some fancy shit.” Kyle said, taking the flute and taking a sip. “Good too…I would hope it would be thanks to how expensive it is.” He said, looking up to see Stan slowly undoing the belt around his robe and letting the silky number fall down his curvy form.  He was now totally nude and Kyle couldn’t help but stare in awe. He would never get over how beautiful Stan was. He cleared his throat a little. “Aren’t you gonna have yours?” He asked, noticing Stan’s flute had gone unsipped.

 

“I prefer drinking champagne while I’m in the bath.” The brunette said, moving to step into the large tub full of warm water and bubbles. He let out a satisfied coo and sunk in, a slender hand reaching out from the bubbles to grab the champagne flute. “Are you going to join me or just stand there with your mouth hanging open?”

 

“Sorry…just couldn’t help but stare at this beautiful scene in front of me.” Kyle said with a smile, moving to pull his boxer briefs down and get into the large tub with his lover. He had to admit it did feel nice. He wasn’t usually one for bubble baths but having one with expensive champagne and a hot brunette wasn’t exactly torture.

 

Stan smiled a little and took a sip of his champagne before putting it on the edge of the tub. He swam over to the redhead and moved to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Feel good?” He asked softly, resting a hand on Kyle’s bare wet chest.

 

“Feels amazing.” Kyle said, putting his flute down next to Stan’s. “But, it feels even better when you’re in my arms.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck, nipping and sucking on the pale flesh.

 

“I’m sensitive there…” The brunette moaned, closing his big blue eyes. “You really do know how to make me feel good.”

 

“I pride myself in making my partners feel good.” Kyle said with a grin, leaning down to move his hands down Stan’s wet back and then grabbing onto that ass he loved so fucking much. It was so perky and round and perfect…God…how did such an ass even exist!?  “Does Craig make you feel this good?” He asked, not being able to help himself.

 

“I don’t want to talk about him…I just want to focus on us…” Stan said, moving to wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders, holding him close to his wet chest and pressing a hot kiss to his lips. “Don’t you want me Kyle?” He breathed against the redhead’s lips. “Because I want you so badly…”

 

“I want you too Baby…you have no idea how badly I want you….how much I need you.” Kyle said, moving to gently drag the brunette onto his lap, his erect cock poking the brunette’s thigh as he felt the scented bubbles surround them.

 

“I want to ride you…I want to ride your giant cock…” Stan purred. “Do you want me to do that for you?”

 

“You don’t even have to ask.” Kyle said, moving to gently start probing a finger into his lover’s entrance. Thanks to the water, the beautiful brunette was already slicked up. Before he knew it he was putting another finger, enjoying the sounds of Stan moaning as he prepared him to ride him. “Wanna make sure…you’re already for me…for my big dick that makes you feel so…fucking good…” He breathed out, slowly taking them out to let Stan slide onto his member.

 

“Mngh…it feels so good…you always feel so good.” The brunette moaned, closing his eyes as he settled on the redhead’s cock. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as he started to raise his hips up and down.

 

“G-God…you feel amazing…so…tight and warm…” Kyle breathed out, closing his eyes as he rested his hands on the brunette’s perfect ass. “I just love being inside of you.” He purred, moving to nip at the brunette’s neck again. “You feel…better than anyone…I’ve ever been with…” He admitted.

 

Stan didn’t really say anything, honestly, he couldn’t, it just felt too good and it was driving him crazy. “Oh! Kyle!” He cried out, running manicured nails through the redhead’s locks. “Yes…please…”

 

“I’ll give you whatever you want… I love making you feel…amazing…” Kyle said, moving to run his hands back to Stan’s hips and bucking his own hips to help get his cock in deeper.

 

“I-I’m…getting close…”  Stan cried out, throwing his head back as he felt Kyle buck his hips.

 

“I’m close too Baby…” Kyle breathed out, groaning as he felt himself starting to come inside of the brunette. “Y-You make me come…so fucking fast…I can’t…control myself when I’m with you…”

 

“K-Kyle…” Stan moaned, his plump lips pursed as he felt himself starting to come into the warm water. “O-Oh…God!” He screamed, letting it all release. Before he knew it, he felt Kyle doing the same inside of him. 

 

“I love you…” Kyle said softly after he finished coming. He pressed a tender kiss to the brunette’s lips, resting a hand on the back of Stan’s head, holding him close.

 

“I…I love you too…” Stan said after a few moments, relaxing in strong arms as Kyle held him close.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan had been enjoying just snuggling with the redhead in his large bed after they had their bathtub sex. It was relaxing, he had found out Kyle liked watching old bad movies as much as he did, something Craig didn’t share with him.

 

“We should do this more often.” Kyle said, holding Stan in his arms, feeling the little brunette relax and snuggle into his embrace, his body only covered up by an oversized John Elway jersey. Honestly it was fucking sexy, sexier than any piece of lingerie because it was something Stan Marsh would wear…not Stan Tucker.

 

“It has been a fun night.” Stan said with a small smile. “I mean…besides some of the…drama from earlier.”

 

“Yeah, but, even with that shit, I wouldn’t trade this night for the world.” Kyle said, leaning in to press a kiss to Stan’s cheek.

 

The brunette was about to say something when he heard, what sounded like, a car screeching into the driveway. His blue eyes went wide and he quickly got out of bed and ran towards the window.

 

“Shit…shit…shit!” Stan cried out thanking God Kyle at least parked far away so Craig wouldn’t see his truck.

 

That caused Kyle to get out of bed. “What’s going on?” He asked, looking at how scared Stan looked. “Baby…?”

 

“Craig is home…” Stan said, swallowing hard as he started handing Kyle his clothes. He looked back out the window and noticed how badly the Jag was parked and how his husband was having trouble even getting out of the car. “And he’s drunk…” He said. He hated when Craig was drunk.

 

“Fuck…” Kyle said, running fingers through his hair. “I should get out of here…”

 

“It’s too late; if you try to run out he’ll see you…” Stan said, biting his lower lip as he looked around. He noticed his walk in closet door open and grabbed Kyle’s hand. “I’m really sorry, just…hide in here…he’ll probably just pass out as soon as he gets in here.”

 

“I thought he was gonna be gone all night.” Kyle said, finding himself shoved into a large closet.

 

“I thought he would be… I guess he decided he wanted to come home…” Stan said, trying not to panic. “As soon as he passes out I’ll get you out of here, I promise.” He said, closing the door of the closet as he waited for Craig to come up to their bedroom.

 

Kyle couldn’t help but let the door not close all the way, stopping it just a few inches so he could peek out and see what was going on. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and watched as Stan got up from the bed to open the bedroom door.

 

“Craig…are you feeling okay?” Stan asked, watching as his husband came staggering in, his tie undone, his buttons on his dress shirt not matching up, his hair not slicked back like it usually was. When Craig got drunk he got trashed and it did scare the shit out of him. His father was a drunk, he hated being around drunk people, Craig knew that, and, it pissed him up that he still had the nerve to show up like this. “I don’t like when you come home drunk like this.” He said, being able to smell the booze on his husband.

 

“Oh…shut up…I’m not drunk.” Craig slurred before looking at his wife in the Elway jersey. “Thought I told you…I didn’t like you wearing that…” He said, moving to grab the jersey and pull Stan to his chest.

 

“It’s comfortable; I just like sleeping in it. It isn’t always easy to sleep in those nighties you want me to wear every night to bed.” Stan said, trying to get out of the larger brunette hold.

 

“I wanna fuck you.” Craig said, moving to lean down and press a sloppy kiss to his wife’s cheek. “Let’s fuck…I wanna…take you from behind.”

 

“Craig…not when you’re drunk…” Stan said.

 

“I paid for that ass…I’ll fuck it whenever I fucking want.” Craig said, moving to slip his hands underneath the jersey, grabbing onto his wife’s ass. “You aren’t even wearing panties…you want this…you were waiting for this.” He purred.

 

“Craig…please…” Stan said, biting his lower lip when his husband continued to drunkenly paw at him. He loved Craig, but, when he was drunk, he wasn’t the man he knew…or loved.

 

“Clyde…and my old frat brothers were asking about you… I was telling them how…fine you still look.” Craig said. “That you haven’t even had to get…your face done up or anything yet…” He added, running his hands down Stan’s form. “They are all still so horny for you…it made me so fucking hot.” He purred a smirk on his lips.

 

“We can have sex when you’ve sobered up… Why don’t you lie down.” Stan suggested.

 

“I told you no…stop being fucking stupid…and let me fuck you…” Craig snapped.

 

Kyle was watching from the closet, his hands bawling into fists as he watched that asshole force himself on Stan. He couldn’t just let this happen…could he?

 

 


End file.
